


My Guardian Angel

by FrissonSmitt



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Angst, Cute, F/M, Humor, Romance, Tad OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrissonSmitt/pseuds/FrissonSmitt
Summary: An angel's purpose is to protect and guard the mortals of Earth. Angels are not allowed to mingle with human mortals so they don't develop feelings beyond that of protection. Some angels are personal guardians to people, yet they are only to protect them. But that didn't stop Goku from getting curious about people. He falls in love with a human mortal and goes against the code.





	1. Am I A Failure? A Longing to Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from FF.Net, 7 chapters have been posted there as of now, since I made an account here, I thought I might as well post this story here too. Future chapters after the 7th chapter will be uploaded at the same time to each respected site. I will be including the original notes, expect for the one on chapter 6, for personal reasons. Also, keep in mind, I started this story around November of 2017, and my writing style has changed since then, plus there was a year gab from when I uploaded chapters 6 and 7. I hope you enjoy and stay for more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N: This is my first story (well _technically_ it's not my first story but you get the picture) that I'm uploading here. I'm very nervous but I want to accept the risk and actually try with this. This concept has been in my mind for years now and I'm finally getting around to actually doing something about it. I'm not all that good at writing but I really want to try and improve, and hopefully, I can with this story. So I hope you enjoy it.

_“How many since has it been since his enrollment?”_

_“An estimation of around sixty mortals have died due to him…that’s the highest for any angel here at the Academy…”_

_Those words echoed through Goku’s mind as he laid on a cloud, his arms drape behind his head. He sighed with a hint of stress. The past few days had been quite unpleasant for him. “Why…” Goku uttered with a feint-like whisper, “why am I so horrible at saving mortals?” He shifted over to his left side, staring at the ocean below him. He started to recall the events that took place a few days prior._

_“That’s the fifth mission you’ve failed boy! How many mortals perished because of your screw up?” Goku stared at the floor, not wanting to see the face of wrath. The Chief of the West Coast, Chief Vegeta, was seething with anger. “Answer me!”_

_“F-Fifteen sir…” Fifteen, fifteen mortals were killed because of Goku’s blunder._

_“Do you realize if you keep failing assignments and not being able to rescue lives, you’ll never amount to anything as an angel?”_

_“I do sir, but –“_

_“Obviously you don’t! If you did, then all those mortals would be alive right now!” Chief Vegeta let out a low groan. “Leave my office, but understand this, I will be having a word with your father, and you will be put on a temporary suspension from this Academy…”_

The memory faded into the depths of Goku’s mind as he let out another sigh. He began to sit up, looking forward at the evening sky. “Chief Vegeta said that if I keep failing, I won’t amount to anything. So, if I keep failing them…I won’t get to be a mortal’s guardian.” 

“Not only that, but you’ll probably never be looked upon as a worthy angel in our society if you keep screwing up” a scruffy voice added to Goku’s open monologue. Goku turned his head to see Raditz, his older brother, standing behind him. Raditz was a foot and a half taller than Goku himself, with long, spiky raven hair that almost touched the ground. Raditz wore a crimson gi, made from silk, tied together with a black sash around his waist. His clothing showed off his muscles, but most importantly, his majestic wings. They were whiter than that of any cloud in the sky, and he was lucky too, blessed with four rows of feathers. 

“Why are you here Raditz?” Goku spat. He’d rather be alone, with no interruption, just him and his thoughts. 

“I came here for you; it’s time to go home.” Raditz turned, about to take off into the air, when he noticed Goku not getting up. He turned his head “now _Kakarot_.” 

“Yes Raditz” Goku sulked. _Kakarot_ , that name, he despised being called that. He preferred to be called Goku. He knew Raditz just enjoyed seeing Goku being pushed to his limits.

Goku rose, stretching his arms then spreading out his wings to give them a good stretching too. Raditz took off into the sky, Goku following behind him. As they flew home in complete silence, Goku contemplated what he wanted to ask Raditz. He’d been wondering if he was considered a failure. Maybe the suspension was reflecting that he wasn’t good enough. He hated the thought of being ostracized by the other angels, but if you’re not successful in anything, how will you amount to anything? “Raditz” Goku broke the silence between them, “am I a failure?”

“Yes,” Raditz answered without hesitation or remorse. Goku stopped midflight. Wait, he was a failure? That wasn’t the answer he was expecting or _wanting_. 

“What?” Goku uttered questionably. Raditz looked back at Goku, seeing he was confused. “Why would you agree that I’m a failure?”

“I’m not going to sugar coat it like mother would or not say anything to you as father would.” Raditz stared straight into Goku’s eyes. “You. Are. A. Failure” He paused in between words to make sure Goku would receive the message loud and clear.

“I don’t understand,” Goku said, audibly becoming frustrated.

“How can you ‘not understand’” Raditz began to scoff. “Where do I begin, you been failing class homework, exams, and assignments. Kakarot, over the course of the three years you’ve been at the Academy, you’ve let sixty mortals parish! You have the worst track record that any angel is currently going to at the Academy and who have already graduated!” Goku flew a few paces back. He turned his back, taking a minute to let what Raditz said sink in. All of what he said was true of him, but he still didn’t want to believe it. “With all of that, you’ll never be as good as father or me.”

“You’ve always been perfect at doing those assignments though. Other angels tell me there, you, Vegeta, and that bald one, Nappa, do your assignments flawlessly” Goku rebuttal.

“I have not always been perfect, and I’m not perfect at all my assignments. I had to work hard to where I’m at now. I had to pay attention in class, pass exams, and train, all of which you don’t do.”

_“I train!”_

“You don’t do the Academy training Kakarot, that Martial Arts training won’t do you any good on _Academy assignments_.” Raditz let out a prolonged sigh. “Kakarot, I can’t tell you what to do, you’re old enough to decide what to do with your life, neither can mother or father.” He flew higher up in the air, “you’ve got two options: start paying attention and improve or continue to be a failure, your choice. Better choose wisely.” He started flying away from Goku, “see you at home.” With that, Raditz faded into the clouds until he was not visible anymore.

“I know he’s right” Goku molded Raditz’s words in his mind for quite a while. Even though he knew Raditz was right, he still didn’t want to believe it. He didn’t want to accept what he or Chief Vegeta said. He hung his head low and headed home. 

Entering his home, he was greeted with the sweets smells of freshly baked bread. His mother, Gine, was finishing up cooking dinner and had just pulled out some bread from the oven when Goku walked in. He didn’t have much of an appetite after that discussion with Raditz. All he really wanted to do was go to bed; he was exhausted from the past few days. He would’ve stayed home today, being cooped up in his room if his mother hadn’t kicked him out, yelling, “You’ve been sulking in here for three days, go outside!” Cautiously, he headed for the stairs, only to be stopped by his mother after making it up the first two steps. 

“And where do you think you’re going mister?” Gine questioned, pointing at him, wearing oven mitts. “Dinner is ready you know, come to the table and eat.”

“I’m not very hungry mother – “

“Ha! That’s a laugh, you not hungry” Gine turned her head and laughed. “That wasn’t an offer, go sit at the table and eat,” she sternly said. Goku sighed in defeat; there was no arguing with his mother. Reluctantly, he made his way to the table. Raditz and their father, Bardock, were already eating the wonderful food Gine had prepared. He sat down, on the other side of the table, facing his father, with Raditz on his left side. Gine placed a plate of food in front of him. Goku just blankly stared at it; he didn’t have an appetite. In all honesty, he felt queasy and smelling that food wasn’t helping his upset stomach. A few minutes passed, still staring at food, not taking into consideration what everyone else was saying. “Kakarot, you need to eat something,” Gine said. Goku snapped back into reality to see a worried look on his mother’s face. Picking up a fork and took a bite out of the food. After swallowing, he went back to staring at the food. 

“I had a word with Chief Vegeta, your suspension will be lifted at the end of the month” Bardock spoke. Goku lifted his head up. “You’re lucky you didn’t get expelled, he was damn near close to kicking your butt out of that Academy.” 

“Whatever…” Goku mumbled. He didn’t want to hear anything his father had to say. When Chief Vegeta told his parents about the suspension, his father didn’t say anything to him. The only thing he got was an earful from his mother. “May I be excused?” Goku asked, already getting out of his chair.

“Yes –”

“No,” Bardock cut off Gine before she could finish. “Sit back down Kakarot; I’m not done speaking with you.” 

“That’s a first” Goku mumbled again. Bardock slammed his fists on the table. Goku sat back down in his chair immediately. 

“Watch your tongue boy!” He shouted, while pointing his finger at Goku. “Keep that attitude up, and your face will be meeting the wall.” Goku’s seen his father angry before, but this was a first for him. He’s never had a strong relationship with his father. He was a mother’s boy. Actually, he was more a grandpa’s boy. He had a better relationship with his grandpa more than his actual father. “Chief Vegeta told me that if you keep letting mortals die, you’ll be kicked out of the Academy, so I would _suggest_ you start doing better there – “ 

“What makes you care suddenly?” Goku questioned. It wasn’t like his father to care about him, so why would he care now? “You said nothing to me when I was put on suspension, and haven’t said anything up until now.” 

“Do you know what the records show for someone of an Elite to have a son who will most likely be kicked out of the Academy? It spreads a bad message to other Elite angels. If you don’t start succeeding there, then we all be put down by others!” 

“Oh! So, it was never about me then huh!” Goku started forming tears in his eyes. “You’re only telling me to start doing better so you can keep a good image to the public.” He wiped his tears away. “I’m so sorry that I’m such a failure to you!” He got up from the table and stormed off to his room. Bardock got up from his chair to follow, but Gine stopped him.

“Don’t, you’ve already upset him, you’ll just make it worse” Gine sighed. 

“I didn’t mean it like that” Bardock huffed. “That boy knows how to blow things out of proportion.” 

“Well, how do you expect him not too! With the way you sounded, it’s no wonder he thinks it was just about your image.” Gine put her hand on Bardock’s shoulder. “Try to explain it to him tomorrow when he cools down okay?” Bardock nodded, and they went back to finishing supper. 

Meanwhile, while his family finished dinner, Goku sulked on his bed, mulling over what his father said. He couldn’t believe that he only wants him to succeed so his father can keep a good image. “I guess father doesn’t care whether or not I do good for my sake, only for his sake. No wonder I’m such a failure, if I keep this up, I won’t be a guardian angel.” A lifelong dream he had always been wanting to have, to be a mortal’s guardian. But with the way he acts and with the suspension, he may never achieve his dream. “I don’t want to be a failure anymore, but how in the world do I make a comeback from everything that’s happened?” He sighed dejectedly and decided to get some sleep, he’ll think of something in the morning. For the first time, in a long time, Goku cried himself to sleep from all that’s happened in the past few days.


	2. A Common Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews on my first chapter, it gave me more confidence to keep on writing the second one.
> 
> I want to give a big thank you to LodoBlue for being my beta reader. You should check her out of DeviantART, she's an amazing artist, writer, and author!

The next morning came, and to no surprise, it was a sunny day, both up in the clouds and on the earth below. Goku opted to stay in bed until Raditz left for the Academy and Bardock went on patrol. He didn’t want to see or speak to either of them, so he hid in his room until they left. Around an hour after he knew they were gone, he heard a loud bang at his door. 

“Kakarot!” Gine yelled from the other side, “your father and brother are already gone, get out of bed.” She knew why Goku was still in his room. “Your breakfast is in the fridge.” Goku sighed and reluctantly got out of bed. He couldn’t stay moping in his room again, no, his mother would chew him out like yesterday. He gave his wings a proper stretching as he picked out his red-orange silk gi, with a royal blue sash to tie around his waist. As he changed, he contemplated what he was going to do. He didn’t want to stay home, but he couldn’t see his friends and didn’t feel like sitting on a cloud the whole day. 

“Maybe, I’ll go see grandpa, get his opinion on my ordeal.” Goku hadn’t seen his grandpa in a while, and he did want his opinion overall ‘am I a failure’ situation. Once he finished getting dressed for the day, he bolted out of his room, also trying to avoid his mother. He almost made it out the back door before Gine grabbed ahold of his right wing.

“And _where_ do you think you’re going, mister?” Gine asked sternly. 

“I’m going to visit grandpa” Goku answered softly. He wondered what the problem was; he was planning to leave the house as she wanted. 

“Eat breakfast first.”

“But I’m not – “

“Don’t you dare even try to use that excuse Kakarot! Go eat breakfast.” She dragged him, by his wing, to the table and sat him down while she got him breakfast. Truth be told, he was quite hungry, and not barely eating anything yesterday left an empty feeling in his stomach. Gine came back a few minutes with Goku’s breakfast. “Kakarot, I know you’re upset about this whole suspension thing, but this isn’t like you. You’ve never been this distraught before. I miss happy-go-lucky Kakarot; you used to shrug off any mistakes you made like it was no big deal before.” She sat down next to him. “What makes this situation different?”

“I guess it’s the suspension made me realize that I haven’t been doing so hot in the Academy.” Goku did use to shrug off missions he failed and didn’t take into consideration the ramification of his actions. Letting all those people, he was supposed to save get seriously injured or even letting them die; it was something he wasn’t guilty about. After getting the suspension, he started to realize his blunder and knew he was a failure. 

“Well, then maybe it was a good idea to get the suspension.” Goku looked baffled as his mother. “What I mean is, maybe this is your wake-up call Kakarot.” She got up from her chair and kissed Goku on his forehead. “Have a good time at your grandfather’s, let him I said hello.” 

After finishing up breakfast, Goku headed out to see his grandpa. He took his sweet time getting there, pondering what he was going to discuss with his grandpa. He couldn't deny he was nervous to see him. He wondered what his grandpa would think of him when he tells him what happened. "But, grandpa's never judged me before, so then why am I worried to see him?" Goku thought as he touched down at his grandpa's house. It was a small home, comfortable size for one angel like him. He was about to knock on the door when -

"Goku!" His grandpa said opening the door for Goku.

"Grandpa Gohan!" Goku shouted, hugging Gohan tightly. He held on to him for a few seconds then let go. 

"Woah, Goku, you have got to stop hugging me so tight, how many times have I told you this?"

"A few" Goku answered scratching his head in embarrassment. 

"I'm getting up in years, I may be an angel, but I'm not as nimble and strong as I used to be." Gohan opened the door wider, "come on in son, go sit on the couch, I'll get us some tea." Gohan came into the living room with piping hot tea. He's sat down next to Goku, placing the tea on a coffee table. "Now, tell me why your here?"

"Can't I just come to visit you, grandpa? Isn't that enough?" Goku was hoping he could avoid just spilling out his concerns right away. In all honesty, he did want to see his grandpa, but not only for some friendly visit. No, it was for more, serious encounter, which is something Goku wasn't accustomed to. 

"True, it could be a friendly visit" Gohan sipped his tea, "but from the letter your mother wrote, I think it might be about what happened at the Academy."

"Rats!" Goku screamed in his head, "of course mom would tell her own father what's going on in our lives. Why should I be surprised?" Goku sighed, "Yeah, it's about..." he twiddled his thumbs "what happened at the Academy." Gohan put his hand on Goku's shoulder.

"Tell me what happened."

"Okay." Goku gulped, trying to calm his nerves. "Well, you know that I got out on suspension?" Gohan nodded, "I haven't told my parents, I'm sure Chief Vegeta told my father, but I didn't realize just how many people I've let die because of me. I finally realized that after the last mission I did before being put on suspension." Goku took a sip of his tea, trying to calm his nerves a bit. Gohan waited patiently for his grandson to continue. 

After a few minutes of silence, Goku started again. "It was supposed to be a simple mission. Just doing some rounds in West City. I didn't have a partner, so it was just me. Things were going smoothly until I heard some gunshots. I quickly made my way to the scene where I saw a couple of thugs had taken hostage a small bus, loaded with 12 passengers. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't get close to the bus; mortals would've seen me. I tried devising a plan to try and save those people, but when I got something, it was already too late." Goku paused again, wiping his eyes, not wanting to relive what happened. "The bus, it - it barreled over a steep hill, I didn't get to it in time. Everyone, the passengers, and hijackers died on impact." Goku took in a sharp breath, "most of them were children." Goku was on the verge of tears now; he couldn't believe that he let so many people perish. 

Gohan grabbed ahold of Goku, pulling him into an embrace. Goku bared his head in Gohan's shoulder and cried. He hadn't cried in his grandpa's arms in a long time; it was comforting. Gohan ruffled Goku’s hair. “You did all you could Goku, that’s what matters.” 

“I could’ve done better though, I…I could have saved those people” he fasted to Gohan tighter. “I guess I really am a failure.”

“Quit that nonsense talk” Gohan pulled Goku away, looking him straight in his teary-eyed face, “you’re a lot of things son, but a failure isn’t one of them.” 

“But then why – “

“No but’s Goku.” Gohan got up to grab Goku a tissue. “I haven’t seen you this upset in a while, las time you balled your eyes was when you were having trouble getting flying down.” Goku chuckled a bit. Yeah, that was a long time ago. “That’s when that old, white cat gave you Nimbus right?” Goku nodded his head, blowing his nose into the tissue. “Is there another reason why you're this upset?” Goku again nodded his head. “I’m guessing it has to do something with a certain position at the Academy?”

“Yeah, I was told by Chief Vegeta if I keep failing assignments I won’t get to be a guardian angel. He says that if I keep things the way they are, I’ll be kicked out.” He slouched back onto the couch. “I don’t know what do to grandpa.”

“I’m going to let you in on a secret.” Goku perked his head up. “I wasn’t always the former guardian angel you know. I had to go through my own trials. It took me a long time before I became one of the top tier guardian angels for my time.”

“What happened grandpa?”

“I got expelled from the Academy.” Goku nearly fell off the couch. 

“YOU WHAT?” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His own grandpa got kicked out of the Academy? That’s unheard of for a former guardian angel. 

“Yes, I was expelled, but things were different when I was a younger angel. Most of the rules are still in place, but even if you were expelled, you could come back the next year. It took me to my lowest point to realize that something was wrong. I didn’t have a drive; I was just idling by. When I realized that I wanted to become a guardian angel, it gave me a goal. Because of that, I became a guardian angel and even graduated with honors.” Gohan put his hand on Goku’s shoulder. “You want to become a guardian angel, right? Then use your desire so you can succeed.”

Goku left his grandpa’s after the words of wisdom. He still couldn’t get over the fact that his grandpa had gotten expelled, at the Academy no less. “A common goal huh? Well, I guess I never thought of having my desire be the drive to do well at the Academy.” He longed to be a guardian angel, ever since he was little. Actually, he got his desire to be one from his grandpa. He’d heard so many of Gohan’s stories, how he saved the mortal he guarded many times against peril. It sounded so amazing. Getting to save a mortal, showing off how reliable you can be, seemed like a sweet deal. Once he entered the Academy, things weren’t looking so great. Along the way, he more or less forgot the desire he once had. It was still there deep down, but it got shoved away once others kept telling him that he was a failure, that he will never be good. “I think I will use it as a drive.”

“Use what as a drive?” Goku turned to see the mystery voice. “What are you muttering about this time?”

“Hey, Krillin! I was – well – just thinking about the whole Academy situation.”

“Oh, the suspension? When will that be lifted, do you know?” Truth be told, Krillin didn’t know much about what happened to Goku. Krillin overheard instructors talking about the suspension. Apparently, no one was supposed to know about it besides faculty members. He went to speak with Goku the day he found out, but he was a shut-in, not willing to come outside his home. 

“My father told me I can come back at the end of the month.” 

“Do you mind telling me what happened?” Goku didn’t go into much detail about what went down. He told Krillin what Chief Vegeta had yelled at him and how his parents reacted. “No surprise for your mother, but I’m surprised about up-in-arms your dad got about his image.” 

“I understand public image is essential for an elite, but I didn’t think he’d get so angry about it.” Goku ran his fingers through his hair. “Just goes to show you where his priorities lie.” Krillin nodded in agreement. 

“Well, what are you going to do with all your free time?”

“I haven’t thought about what I will do.” Goku pondered for a minute. He could do martial arts training that mortals do. Or actually, work on Academy drill sets, those are essential for a first step to being a guardian angel. Traveling the world on Nimbus could be fun, he hasn’t done that since he was a child. There were always late homework assignments he could finish. “I’ll have to think about it more.”

“You could always hang out with Yamcha and me, we’re your friends Goku. We’ll help you pass the time by, no sweat. We could go now; I’m sure Yamcha is – ”

“Or, you could come with me to the Academy,” a gruff voice said, interrupting Krillin. They looked over to see both Vegeta and Raditz, wearing there usually, scowl façades.

“V-Vegeta, Raditz, what brings y-you h-h-here?” Krillin nervously asked. 

“We’ve come to collect Kakarot. My father wants to have a word with you, so does Bardock.” Vegeta snarled. 

“Is it necessary?” Goku asked, knowing he would be a gluten for punishment after saying that. 

“No, that’s why we flew all the way out to tell you.” Vegeta smashed Goku upside the head. “Of course it’s _necessary_ you moron, who the hell do you think you are?” While Vegeta went off his little tangent, Raditz informed Goku that is was about the suspension. Goku became confused. Chief Vegeta already said his piece about the situation, what was more to tell? 

“He wants to discuss what will happen if you’re put on suspension again,” Raditz explained. “I think father wants to talk with you as well. We’d better get a move on; we’ve already wasted enough time looking for you Kakarot.” 

“That’s not _my_ fault” Goku mumbled. “I guess I’ll be seeing you Krillin.” Krillin waved goodbye as Goku took off with Raditz and Vegeta. He didn’t really know what to expect from the Chief or his father. He had a feeling that if he screws up majorly again, he’ll be expelled. Shaking his head, “no I won’t let that happen, I’m going to succeed, I’m going to become a guardian angel.”


	3. Guarding Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N: Sorry for the wait, I didn’t know exactly how to start on this chapter. This one’s kind of an excuse to explains some things about what guardian angels do. Just as a forewarning, there will be a slight time skip in the next chapter, but it’ll make sense for the next chapter as to not drag Goku’s suspension longer than it needs to be. Also, Happy New Year!

To say Goku was nervous was an understatement. He was petrified at the thought of having a discussion with Chief Vegeta again. He didn’t understand why he was going to see him again. He already got reprimanded, put on suspension, what more was there to discuss about? If the chief wanted to talk about his situation, wouldn’t he have talked about it earlier instead of waiting four days? 

"Hey, Kakarot," Goku looked over at Raditz, flying next to him. Raditz put his hand on Goku's shoulder. He could see the worry in his younger brother's eyes. "Don't be nervous; I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Goku put on a fake smile then nodded his head. Raditz went back to flying near Vegeta. When he was farther away, Goku went back to being concerned about what Chief Vegeta was going to say. 

They landed at the school, Goku sweating like crazy out of how nervous he was. Vegeta and Raditz went in first while Goku followed behind. Walking down the corridor, Goku became dizzy. His footing was wobbly, almost tripping a few times to Chief's office. His vision was blurry; he felt like he was going to pass out. But, surprisingly, he made it to Chief Vegeta's office without passing out. "Come have a seat Kakarot" Goku heard Chief say as he entered the office. He sat down, took a deep breath, and looked right into Chief Vegeta's scowling face. Twiddling his thumbs, he heard the chief ask that both Vegeta and Raditz would leave the room. Looking over to his side, he saw his father at the end of the room, hidden in the shadows. "Why is _he_ here?"

"Kakarot, I believe you know why you are here." Goku turned his head back towards Chief Vegeta. There was a file in front of his desk, one that was quite full of papers. Goku could only assume it was his. "I believe you know whose file this is, correct?"

"It's mine, isn't it sir?"

"I guess you do possess a little bit of intelligence." Goku frowned, putting his head down. Guess he couldn't go one day without someone calling him an idiot. "I'm not going to beat around the bush with you Kakarot." Chief Vegeta bent forward, putting his hand on Goku's file. "This file has your records in it. Records of failed missions and assignments. As you can see, it's pretty full." Goku gulped, where was he going with this? “Kakarot, I’ve asked you to come here to tell you about your current situation.”

“The suspension?”

“Correct, well, I was going it over with the other officials, and it was unanimously decided to expel you, as to not cause any more deaths to come upon mortals you could not save.” 

“I… I-I’ve been expelled?” Goku questioned, his voice wavering, body trembling. No, this couldn’t be happening, he’s been expelled. He was only put on suspension; now he’s been expelled! Goku clenched his fists, hanging his head down low, no, this can’t be happening.

“No, you have not been expelled.” Goku lifted his head up, wait, he wasn’t expelled? “Yes, we were going to expel you, but, your father requested that we didn’t. After discussing the suspension and what to do with you, I told Bardock about expelling you. He requested that I didn’t. Because he is an Elite, has worked for this Academy and holds the highest records we own, Bardock went before the other officials, and the decision to expel you was voided.” Chief Vegeta put Goku’s files away, “you’ll be back at the Academy by the end of the month, under a watchful eye. If you screw up again with another calamity, you will be expelled, and there’s nothing you’ll be able to do about it. You may leave, there are still matters to discuss with your father and I, see you in less than two weeks.” 

Goku left the office, walking down the long hallway alone. So, he wasn’t expelled, but that didn’t make him feel better. He was still nervous, going over what Chief Vegeta said. If he messed up again like last time, that’s it. No more, he won’t get another chance. He wondered how many chances he’s had since enrolling in the Academy. Did his father vouch for him each time? Or was this a one-time thing? Guess his father did have some mortality when it came to his son’s situation. “How did it go Kakarot?” Goku heard as he was leaving the building. It was Raditz, standing outside the entrance. “What did Chief Vegeta say?”

“He said what I already knew, that I can come back to the Academy by the end of the month.” Goku half lied. He didn’t want to discuss almost getting expelled now. His father will probably tell his mother and brother later in the evening or the next day. 

“See, I told you there was nothing to worry about.” Raditz could see Goku was upset about something. He wasn’t going to pressure him about it though, “that will only make things worse” Raditz thought. He put his hand on Goku’s shoulder, “hey, I know something that might cheer you up.”

“What?”

“How would you like to go on a guarding mission with me?” Raditz and Goku made their way to a town called West City. West City was a bustling town, with famous people, shops, and tourist attractions galore. They had a little ways to go; West City was far from the Academy, so Goku was going to ask Raditz a few questions about being a guardian angel.

“Hey, how do you know when your mortal is in danger?”

“You don’t know? Guess you really haven’t been paying attention in class.”

“True, I might not have paid attention in class, but anytime the instructors taught or mentioned being a guardian angel, I would always write it down. They never told us how you know if your mortal is in danger” Goku while crossing his arms in a huff. 

“Oh, didn’t know you could get so defensive” Raditz chuckled, “I guess that’s the kind of information they teach to advanced students.” He cleared his throat, “when you are first assigned your mortal, you figure out the location they live and their daily routine. Once that has been completed, you resonant with their soul. Once you are connected with the mortal, you can sense when they’re in danger or when they’re at peace. You can also feel when they’ve died too. I’ve heard from other guardian angels that it’s a horrible feeling like someone has gutted you, but that’s a topic for a different discussion.” 

“Okay, I understand that for the most part, but I do have another question. You’ve been home a lot and haven’t gone to rescue your mortal in a while. Isn’t she a dangerous person or something?” 

“Yes, my mortal is a dangerous person when’s she’s angry, but her trigger-finger got her landed in jail for thirty days. She gets out today; I have to make sure she gets home safe.” Raditz stopped mid-flight. “It’s going to be a while before we get there, how about we make it a race, you do know how to get to West City right?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright then, the loser has to do the dishes tonight. Ready, set go!” Raditz blotted higher into the clouds, leaving Goku behind. 

“No fair!” Goku shouted, following behind. Under and over the clouds, both raced towards West City. It didn’t take them long to start seeing buildings. They stayed high up in the sky so that no mortal could see. Raditz was laughing his head off, seeing Goku far behind. 

“Ha! I won, you have to do the dishes tonight!” Raditz exclaimed in victory. 

“You got a head start, that wasn’t fair!” Goku shouted back, his wings ruffled a bit. 

“Whatever” Raditz rolled his eyes. They both made their way to the West City jail. “It’s going to be a few minutes before she’s let out.”

“I have another question, why is she dangerous?”

“Ah, that’s because she’s got a weird personality disorder. When she sneezes, she changed personalities; it even goes as far as her hair and eye color changing! When she’s blue-eyed and blue-haired, she’s sweet and innocent, when she’s green-eyed and blonde-haired, she’s troublesome and dangerous. Look!” Raditz pointed at the entrance of the jail. “There she is. Her name is Launch.” A blonde-haired, green-eyed girl, wearing a red ribbon, a green tank-top, and blue shorts walked out of the jail entrance. She looked angry, didn’t seem like she was to be pleased with her current situation. “Damn, it’s her bad personality. I’ve got to get down there.” 

“Why? She was just in jail, why would she go trying to get in trouble again?”

“Because she’s a money-grubbing, trigger-happy woman Kakarot.” 

“How are you going to get down there without anyone seeing you?” 

“You _really_ need to start paying attention at the Academy.” Raditz puffed out his chest and clenched his arms inward. He planted himself firmly in the clouds, stretching his wings out far. He let out a grunt and powered up. Not a second later, he let out dispersed energy. “You do realize angels can vanish for a limited amount of time?” 

“But I can still see you,” Goku said sarcastically. Raditz hit Goku upside the head. Raditz headed down to the earth below, making his way towards Launch. He knew if he didn’t act soon, she’d be back in jail in less than an hour. All he had to do was blow up some dust or dirt near her nose, and she’d be back to her good personality. It didn’t take long for her to sneeze, her hair and eye color changed to a dark blue, and she was confused about where she was. Raditz went back up into the heavens where Goku was. They both saw it that Launch got home safe and sound, without her turning into her bad personality. By the time they were done, the sun was starting to set.

“I believe it’s time to go home.” After they got home, dinner prepared and ready to be eaten. Bardock wasn’t home for dinner. Once dinner was eaten, Goku went to do the dishes while Raditz went to bed. Goku thought over about being a guardian angel. That was, in all honesty, the first guarding mission he’s been on. He didn’t realize it then, but, being a guardian angel seems like it takes a lot of work, dedication, and responsibility. Not that that was going to stop him from wanting to become a guardian angel. He knew that he was going to have to take on more responsibility and pay attention at the Academy more than ever. Which was something he wasn’t used too. 

Once the dishes were done, counters were clean, and the food put away, Bardock came home. He didn’t seem pleased, but then again, he never looked happy. Goku wanted to thank him for stopping him from being expelled but didn’t know what to say. Bardock mumbled something about the Academy and Chief Vegeta, then started making his way towards his bedroom. “Father” Goku chocked out. Bardock turned his head slightly, “I-I just wanted to say…to say thank you for, you know, for stopping me from getting expelled.” Bardock shifted his head back.

“I didn’t just do it for you, I am an Elite you know, having an expelled son would look bad for my reputation” Bardock explained. It sounded condescending. Goku could have sworn he’d seen a smile on his father’s face. After saying his peace, Bardock left for bed. Goku watched him go, having a grin on his face. 

“Yeah, it would look bad, wouldn’t it? I guess you weren’t as self-absorbed as I thought you were father.” Goku headed off to bed himself, excited to get back to the Academy in less than two weeks.


	4. Advanced Classes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N: I’m going to clear up something about the Academy. The Academy is basically college. In the Academy, they have set classes they have to take. Now the classes are divided by how well you preform in the entrance exam. If someone scored poorly, they will most likely end up graduating a third-class angel. Angels who score poorly do have the chance to take advanced classes, so they have a change to graduate second-class. If someone scores good, they get will graduate second-class, assuming they do well in during the time at the Academy. If they score excellent, they will most likely graduate first-class. Depending how well they did will show where to place them in the Academy. If you’re wonder, an angel cannot become an Elite at the Academy, that’s a whole different spectrum to be explained at a different time. 
> 
> I was going to add him doing a mission, but it would drag the chapter and I needed to have them discuss about advanced courses. There will probably be a glimpse of Goku doing a mission next chapter, but trust me, I will put in him doing missions soon.
> 
> Those ones will be longer chapters, I hope that’s okay, I’m going to try and make the chapters a little longer than just around 2k because there’s a lot more information I need to write in the future. So be expecting longer chapters later on!

Two weeks have passed, and Goku’s suspension has been lifted. He’s been excitedly waiting to go back to the Academy. Which was a surprise to both him and the rest of his family, because Goku wasn’t the type of person to be excited about school. Over the past two weeks, he would jabber on and on to his family about how excited he was. The reason, he was getting back on track to achieve his dream. “I’m going to make my dream a reality, you can count on it!”

Goku and Raditz were on their way to the Academy. Goku was giddily explaining what his plans were at the Academy. He was swaying back in forth in the air, going high and low, he couldn’t contain how ready he was. “KAKAROT!” Goku turned his head towards Raditz, who had looked annoyed. “I’ve been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes ya know?”

“Oh sorry Raditz, I’ve just been – “

“Yeah, I know, you’ve been excited, that’s all you’ve been spouting for the past two weeks, it’s getting tiresome” Raditz sighed. “But it’s good to see you in such high spirits.” Goku was beaming with joy. 

“I finally have my drive and it’s making me excited, ya know?” 

“Yeah, I understand exactly what you mean” Raditz smiled. He was happy for his little brother, “keep that drive Kakarot, you’re going to need it for the trials ahead.” 

They landed at the front gate of the Academy, angels from different areas were heading inside the building. Others were leaving, going on assignments, missions, or going home because they were done with classes. Goku and Raditz entered the front gate and headed their way to the entrance. Goku didn’t seem to be nervous at all, considering what transpired two weeks ago. No, he was confident, something he seemed to have forgotten. “Well Kakarot, good luck” Raditz patted Goku on the head. He entered the Academy, heading to his own classes. Goku stood near the entrance, took a breath, and – 

“Goku!” Goku turned to see Yamcha behind him. “Man, you’re a sight for sore eyes, how have you been!” 

“Yamcha!” Goku and Yamcha both entered the Academy, talking about what has happened over the past two weeks. He didn’t tell Yamcha everything, but enough to let him know the situation he was in. Since other students weren’t supposed to know about Goku suspension, Yamcha made sure to stay quiet about it. They entered the same classroom, where Krillin greeted them both.

“Good to see you back again Goku!” Krillin proclaimed with excitement.

“It’s good to be back!” Classes started, everyone took their seats, while the instructor went over a summary of what they have been learning over the past month. It was over the basics, information like wing control, and how to properly vanish. Goku listened diligently, taking notes and answering questions. 

“Now, in the event of someone accidentally seeing you, what actions must you take?” Goku thought for a moment, it has to do something with erasing right? No, that can’t be right. “Kakarot, you’d you like to answer?”

“It has to do something with erasing? I can’t remember.” 

“Close, essentially, you have to erase the memory of them meeting you. Now, this is something that you’ll learn how to do physically in the future, especially if one is going to become an Elite or a guardian angel. Take notes on this, it will be on the upcoming exam.” 

“That’s right when mortals accidentally see, or angel reveals themselves to mortals, the angel has to erase their memory.” Goku thought to himself, writing down what the instructor had explained. “I remember Raditz saying he had to do that once with Launch. He also had to file a report on it.” He stopped writing for a moment, “I kind of wish they could keep their memory, it doesn’t seem like it’s right for them to forget meeting essentially their hero. I don’t understand some laws set up by the overseer, doesn’t seem far to angels and mortals alike.” 

“Now, in the event of a multitude of mortals being injured and it doesn’t seem like help from a paramedic is coming anytime soon, what do you do?” Goku eagerly raised his hand. “Yes, Kakarot.”

“Heal powder from a designated angel.”

“Very good Kakarot. Yes, during a group assignment or mission, there will be a designated angel tasked with the job of supplying a healing powder to mortals who are severally injured. If the heal powder is applied, the designated angel must fill out a report, they still have to fill one out if they didn’t use it.” 

Goku’s first class was over before he knew it. Goku’s stomach growled loudly, it was almost noon. “You know it’s time for lunch when Goku’s stomach growls” Krillin stated while going near Goku’s desk. “Ready to eat? We have an hour before our next class.” 

“Sure, Yamcha you want to join us?”

“I can’t, I have another class to go too” Yamcha sighed, “it sucks that I have another class right after this one, I don’t have time to eat.” Both Goku and Krillin laughed. Yamcha left for his next class, while Goku and Krillin headed to the cafeteria. 

“So, can you tell me what happened with Chief Vegeta two weeks ago? If you don’t mind telling me. You left off suddenly and I haven’t been able to talk with you since that day.”

“Oh, right that.” Goku got out his lunch, “well, Chief Vegeta was just telling me about my suspension.” He took a bite out of a sandwich he’d packed, “I was technically expelled.”

“WHAT?” Krillin shouted, spitting out the water he had been drinking. “You were expelled!?” He questioned rather loudly while getting up from his seat. Goku shushed him, saying that others weren’t supposed to know about it. “Sorry” Krillin calmed down, “you were expelled?”

“Technically, but my father talked to the other members of the council and requested they didn’t, so I wasn’t kicked out of the Academy.”

“Wow, I can’t believe your father did that for you.” 

“I didn’t believe it at first, but I guess miracles can happen with angels too huh?” Goku laughed awkwardly, “I’m quite grateful for what my father did. I’m glad that I know he might see something in me, to ask to give me another chance here.” Goku finished eating his lunch, “I won’t make him regret it.”

“You sure have changed in the past few weeks.” Goku looked puzzlingly at Krillin. “I mean in attitude, you weren’t really the type of be excited about school, or the one to be glum about failing missions. The only times I ever saw that from you is when we practice Martial Arts.” Krillin patted Goku on the back, “it’s a good change.” 

“Thanks, Krillin.” After they finished eating and talking, both headed to their next class. Fortunately, Goku was in most of the same classes that Krillin and Yamcha were. The only class he wasn’t with them was his ending class for the day. He was glad to have his friends in his classes, made doing school work a lot less stressful. “Hey Yamcha,” Goku said while sitting down next to Yamcha. Yamcha’s stomach growled, “you still haven’t eaten yet?” Goku laughed.

“I won’t get to until after this class,” Yamcha said while slouching back in his chair, throwing his hands in the air, “I’m so hungry!” Other students started coming in as class began. The instructor started going over strategy while doing missions. He went over the importance of using the objects around to an advantage. 

“Alright, now that we’ve gone over that, everyone come up and get the assignment sheet, it’s time for a group mission,” the instructor told them. Yamcha groaned because he was going to be doing work on an empty stomach but Goku was excited. There was a chance to prove himself. As he went up to take the assignment sheet, the instructor stopped him. “I’m sorry Kakarot, I was given a memo saying you aren’t allowed to go on any missions until the start of next week. While they’re on the mission, you have to stay here and work on overdue homework.” 

“What? That’s not fair!” Goku complained. 

“There’s nothing I can do, go sit and do your homework.” Goku begrudgingly went and sat down. He started working on his overdue assignments, muttering under his breath about unhappy he was. He had a chance to prove himself and now he must wait a week. So much for being excited to be back in school if he can’t even do a mission. These missions were few and far between. He sat for an hour doing nothing but homework. He gathered his things and left for his last class. He didn’t really pay attention in his last class because he was distraught over not getting to do a mission.

The school day ended and Goku started heading for home. As he was flying home, Raditz caught up with him. “Hey, Kakarot.” Goku ignored Raditz though, he wasn’t in the mood for talking at the moment. “How was your first day back?” Still, Goku did not answer. Raditz looked perplexed and flew right in front of Goku. “Hello? Anyone home?” Raditz said while knocking on Goku’s head. 

“Stop it Raditz” Goku angrily said. 

“What’s got you so angry? You were so excited this morning.” 

“Leave me alone” Goku murmured. 

“Oh no you don’t” Raditz tackled Goku, pinning him down on the clouds, “you’re not going anywhere until you tell me why you’re upset.” 

“I don’t want to talk about it! Let me go!” Goku yelled while squirming. Raditz held both of Goku’s hands behind his back with one hand and with the other, held down Goku’s wings. 

“No, now tell me what happened, you were so happy this morning, and now you’re back to sulking again Kakarot.” Goku started to growl in frustration. “Oh come on Kakarot, I thought you practice Martial Arts, you’re supposed to be really strong aren’t you.” Goku was able to kick Raditz in the back for saying that. Raditz stupidly let go of Goku’s hands and he was able to free himself. 

“Shut up! If you must know, I didn’t get to go on a mission today, okay? I won’t be able to until the start of next week.” 

“That’s what you're upset about, not being able to go on a mission? I thought you might have gotten expelled or something.” Goku was about to say he did but that was a different subject for a different time. “Look, I know you're excited to be back at the Academy, but you were put on suspension, that last mission you did a number on your record, they’re just being cautious, understand?” 

“Yeah I get it, but I’m still kind of upset about it.” Raditz took ahold of Goku’s hand, “what are you doing?”

“We’re going on another guarding mission together, I’ve got to cheer you up.”

“Why?”

“Why? Because that’s what an older brother is supposed to do. And don’t worry Kakarot, next week will be here before you know it.” Goku spent the rest of the day with Raditz on another guarding mission. Goku asked some more questions that he had about being a guardian angel and Raditz was more than happy to answer them. He was curious about if there was a way you can become a guardian angel fast at the Academy. “Well there is one way, you have to be put into advanced courses if you want a better chance at becoming a guardian angel.”

“Advanced courses?”

“Yes, like the ones that I’m in, you can become a guardian angel while being in the courses you’re in, but they won’t get you closer to becoming one anytime soon, and with your previous suspension, you’ve probably lost points and aren’t even in Chief Vegeta’s radar. Not to mention your track record and physical test scores.” 

“Well, how do you get into advanced courses?”

“You have to put in a request for it, and the council has to approve whether or not you should be put into it or not, it’s a brutal process. It took me almost 2 months to get approved. Come on, the sun is setting, and Launch is home, it’s time for us to go as well.” 

“So, there’s no way to get into advanced classes quickly?”

“Well…there is one way, but I highly doubt he’d agree to it.”

“Who?”

“Father, because he’s an Elite, he has the power to get you into advanced classes right away. But I wouldn’t get your hopes up, I asked him for help, but he denied my request for it, so it took me awhile to get approved.” 

Goku pondered on the thought of taking advanced classes. It would be a step-up from his normal courses, he knew it would be a whole lot tougher on him. But, he wants so desperately to be a guardian angel, he was willing to accept the risk. He wouldn’t make a decision this big if he knew he wasn’t ready. “If it hadn’t gone through what I did, I probably wouldn’t consider doing it, but I want to prove to everyone that I am ready. I have changed, and I know I can improve.” Yes, he was ready, now all he needs is the nerves to ask his father for the help.

Gine had dinner prepared and was setting dishes at the table when Raditz and Goku arrived home. “Welcome home boys, go sit at the table, dinner’s ready.” As they entered the dining room, Goku noticed Bardock wasn’t home yet. “Your father’s going to be a little late, he had to discuss something with the Chief Again.” Gine went on to ask if they both had a good day. Raditz went off on a couple things that Launch did, saying they were poor decisions. Goku didn’t say much, he was trying to focus on how to ask his father for help. It wasn’t going to be an easy task, asking his father for help is basically asinine, especially when’s he’s angry. “Kakarot.” Goku looked up at his mother, her hand on his arm. “Are you okay, you were so pumped up this morning, what happened?”

“Oh, it’s nothing, I’m just tired that’s all…” Goku’s voice trailed off. Bardock came home not too much later than Raditz and Goku did. He came into the dining room, looking tired and not at all in a good mood. Gine asked him about his day, and Bardock went off about what he’d was discussing with Chief Vegeta, something about delinquents making a false threat towards the mortal estate, something along those lines, but Goku, again, wasn’t paying much attention. After Bardock had at some food, Goku decided it was time to ask.

“Father” Goku gulped, “I want to be enrolled in advanced classes.” 

“What?!” Raditz spat out his drink.

“Oh no Kakarot, it’s way too early” Gine said in hysteria. “You just started back today, you can’t be serious, this is a joke, right? You’re not ready for an advanced course.”

“I’m serious, I want to be enrolled in advanced classes, I can prove that I am ready if you give me a chance. I know I haven’t been the excelling son you want me to be, but I’ve changed, I can take it, I wouldn’t ask if I couldn’t.” Goku said his peace. He waited for a response, sweat beading down his forehead, he twiddled his thumbs from nervous. What if his father said no, what was he going to do if he said no. Will he have to wait 2 months maybe more to get into advanced classes? Say something already!

“Fine” What? Did he hear him right, “put in a request, I’ll make sure it’s approved.” 

“You can’t be serious Bardock! He just went back to school, he’s not ready yet!” 

“He is, I can see it.” 

Raditz was right, the week did go by quickly. Goku heard that there was going to be another mission, he was excited to do it, because it was probably going to be his last one with his friends. He was shocked when his father approved the advanced classes request. He was going to start advanced classes in two weeks. He remembered Raditz going on a tangent about how it was unfair for Raditz not to be approved but Goku did. And his mother, oh boy, she tried her best to try and talk Bardock out of it. "I guess father really does see something in me after all."  
Goku picked up the group mission paper and looked to the outside. It was finally time for him to prove himself, he was going to go above and beyond. 

"Ready Goku?" Goku heard Krillin ask him. Was he ready? Well, he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I'm ready."


	5. The Physical Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N: I never thought I would be looking up miles per hour conversion with time, how tall buildings are, and how wide football fields are for a fanfic. Hope you all enjoy! Sorry it took so long, I’ve been busy in college work and playing Dragon Ball FighterZ. By the way, pay close attention to the end of the chapter, it’ll be important to remember in future chapters.

“Kakarot! To your left!” It’s been an interesting couple of months for the young angel in training. Goku was able to get into the advanced courses fairly easy with his father’s approval. Although the advanced classes haven’t been easy, Goku’s been up to the challenge through and through. Many fellow associates and teachers have seen his improvement. It’s even caught the eye of Chief Vegeta.

“On it!” At the moment, Goku and a few other classmates from the advanced courses were on a mission. These group of angels were to be inspecting a building that had been threatened with a bomb threat. While looking for the said bomb, it went off, destroying the three furnaces in the building and setting a fire which spread quickly throughout the building. People on the lowers floors were instructed to leave immediately while the people on the higher floors were trapped. The fumes of the smoke and ash were started to make people dizzy and most of the upper-level people were already unconscious. 

Goku and the other angels managed to get most the people out, setting them on the other side of the building, giving healing powder to those with critical injuries. There were still a few people left inside. “I’ll go get them, make sure that these people get the medical attention they need” Goku instructed. He was given the task as the leader to head up this mission. He flew up to the top of the twenty-six story building, where the fire was most predominant. He broke through one of the windows, tucking his wings so the flames wouldn’t get to them. Running through the building, he found the last two people, hiding under a desk, unconscious. They didn’t appear to have any fatal injuries. Goku picked both of them up, caring one of each shoulder. With his leg, he broke a different window and jumped outside. He flew them both to safety, setting them down with the other people.

“Are these the last mortals?” 

“Yes, everyone in the building has been evacuated. What’s the report?” Goku asked.

“No deaths, no broken bones, first and second-degree burns and other minor injuries, I say it was a success.” 

“Alright, the paramedics and firefighters are on their way, our work here is done.” With that, the mission was complete. Goku and the other angels headed their way back to the Academy to file a report and hand it to the instructor. While walking through the corridors to the classroom, Goku noticed Raditz sitting outside Chief Vegeta’s office. He told the other angels that he’ll catch up to them.

“Hey Raditz, what are you doing out here?” Goku asked. Raditz rarely got in trouble, it was mostly Goku coming to see Chief Vegeta. So, if Raditz was in trouble, it must be serious. 

“Oh, I lost my second-class silver wing badge, I think it fell off my gi during a mission.” 

“I bet Chief Vegeta wasn’t happy to hear about that, aren’t those things important?” 

“Well, yeah, I mean, they do show your range to other angel Kakarot. You might end up receiving a badge someday” Raditz said while ruffling Goku’s hair.

“You think so? Having a wing badge would be amazing!” Goku exclaimed. A wing badge, something of honor, showing off an angel skill, their class. Only second-class and above angels got the pleasure of wearing a wing badge. Second-class angels get silver, first-class gold, and Elite’s get platinum. Angels who are off duty aren’t required to wear their badges, but while patrolling or on a mission, they must wear them, to tell other angels their rank. 

Chief Vegeta came out of his office, looking displeased, holding a wing badge in his hand. “Here’s the replacement badge, if you lose it again, you won’t get a replacement, understand?”

“Yes sir,” Raditz said sheepishly, whilst rubbing the back of his head.

“Go back to class” Chief Vegeta instructed while slamming his door shut. Raditz shrugged it off and started heading towards class. Goku joined him and they discussed Goku’s mission he just completed. 

“Wow, Kakarot, you’re doing really well in the advanced courses. How many mission have you complete successfully with a good score?”

“About thirty-four so far, I’ve been trying to sign up for every mission I possibly can, doing extra-credit assignments after classes are over.” Goku let out a sigh, “it’s been really hard but that hasn’t stopped me from trying to do my best.”

“Wow, color me impressed Goku, you’ve really gotten so much better over the past few months. Maybe if you get a decent score on the physical in a few days, you might land your spot at becoming a guardian angel soon.” Goku froze in place. Wait? Did he say _the physical?_ As in the annual physical track test? The one he’s failed to get a good score in the past three years, _that_ physical? Raditz turned to see Goku, who looked like he was having a mini heart attack. “Did you forget the physical test is coming up in two days?”

“Yes!” Goku panicked, “I forgot all about it! I haven’t trained at all for it! I’ve been so busy doing assignments that it completely slipped my mind!” Goku went of ramblings hysterically. “If I don’t get a good score on it, I can just kiss my guardian angel position goodbye. It’ll take me probably another year before I even get close to becoming a guardian – “

“Kakarot!” Raditz slapped Goku in the face, “shut your trap!”

“What the heck was that for Raditz!” Goku exclaimed while rubbing his cheek. 

“Stop freaking out, look just stay calm, I still have some training left to do to help prepare for the physical, I’ll help you train.” 

It’s time for the annual physical track test at the Academy. The physical test shows just how far an angel has improved over the year. During the test, an angel is examined on how fast they can fly in three miles, they overall agility and evasiveness, and how fast they can run in their wings were compromised. All the events of the physical test have a set record that ever angel should try to beat. The record holder is set by none other than Bardock, breaking previous records from long ago back when he was in the Academy. No one since then has beaten his records. 

All the angel were congregated in the Academy’s training field, which was a hundred and forty yards wide. The courses for the physical test were already set up and ready to go. Goku, Yamcha, and Krillin were grouped in their own little corner, distant from the other angels. “Who do you think the instructor will be this year, do you think it will be Tora and Fasha from the past few years?” Krillin questioned.

“I hope not, Tora and Fasha were really tough on us,” Yamcha complained.

“Of course they were, they are some of the best Elites around. Weren’t Tora and Fasha on that old team of your father’s, Goku?”

“Yeah, but if I remember correctly, they disbanded a year after I was born. Mom said that she wanted father around more for Raditz and I but then he went on to train to become a better Elite, so that didn’t happen.” Goku said with a frown. He didn’t like to be open about his relationship with his father. It was strained, that’s about all he would say about it. Bardock wasn’t around much when Goku was young, along with him being gruff, Goku didn’t get along with his father easily. 

“Well, were about to find out who are instructors are. Look!” Every angel turned to the front gate to see their instructors for this year’s physical. Sure enough, it was Tora and Fasha, but there was someone behind them, someone Goku was familiar with.

“Oh great” Goku put his hand over his face. “Not _him_ , anyone but _him_.”

“Alright students” Tora began, “for those of you who don’t know, the annual physical track test is an assessment for how well you’ve progressed from the time you first came to the Academy and now. It also tests how well you're performing in assignments and missions. For the past three years, Fasha and I have been your instructors, but this year, we’re assistant instructors.” 

“Your main instructor is Son Bardock. Many of you know he’s an Elite angel and is the record holder for all the events of the physical test” Fasha finished. Bardock stepped forwards, some of the angels coward in fear, they knew Bardock was tough, that he was ruthless. 

“Cowards” Bardock stated openly. “Listen up! Every one of you needs to strive to beat the record set before you, the record I have set. Since no one has set a new record since I was twenty-two that being twenty-six years ago, shows me that you and the previous generations here have been slacking! All of you don’t deserve the ranks that you have. You’re trash, fourth-class scum!” That made the entire flock of angels make an outcry. Calling them fourth-class scum? That’s the lowest of the low! “By the time we're done here, everyone, and I mean EVERYONE should have a score mirroring the standing record, understand!”

“Yes sir!” All the angels shouted back. 

The ranks were divided into three separate groups, headed by the three instructors. Tora headed the first-class, Fasha with second-class, and Bardock with third-class and below. Goku mentally screamed inside when the decision was made. “Oh great,” Goku thought, “my father is my instructor, just my luck, this is going to be hell for all of us.” 

Bardock instructed them to line up on the beginning course. Angels were to bend down on the runners starting position, then fly for three miles for as fast as they could. Bardock set record for ninety-seven miles per hour, it would take him a hundred and thirteen seconds to travel three miles. “On your mark…get set…go!”

“So, what was your travel speed last year Goku?” Krillin asked.

“It wasn’t so good, I travel forty-two miles per hour, that’s about four minutes. Being the son of the record holder, I was scolded for a long time after receiving that score.” 

“Ouch, at least you did better than me, I only got a travel time of thirty-two miles per hour!” Yamcha exclaimed. He didn’t seem to be bothered by that. 

“You know, you shouldn’t really be proud of that Yamcha” Krillin reluctantly said. Yamcha shrugged it off. Krillin sighed in defeat. 

It was now Goku’s turn to run the course and boy was he nervous. “I gotta get a better score, I have to be faster, just do what Raditz taught you…”

_“Make sure when you’re flying to keep your head up just enough to see your surroundings, too far and the wind will start working against you. Next, you’ll need to keep your arms at your sides – “_

_“Wait, I thought it was better to have your arms out?” Goku cut of Raditz explanation._

_“True, it’s better to have your arms out when changing direction in the air, but you’ll be going in a straight line throughout most of the course, understand? You’ll have better airflow if you keep your arms to your sides when flying in a straight line. To get optimal speed, pick up the pace when flapping your wings down…”_

“Ready…set….go!” Remembering the advice Raditz gave him, as soon as he got off the ground, Goku kept his arms at his sides, keeping his head slightly up to see his surroundings, and adding more force when flapping his wings down. Getting past the first-mile mark was easy, two and three were harder to keep going at the same speed. His chest was bounding, he wasn’t used to going this speed for that long. Goku was running out of breath, physically straining, but, keeping in mind his goal, he persevered to complete the second and third mile as fast as he could fly. 

“A hundred and fifty seconds, seventy-two miles per hour, not bad kid. Almost as good as your old man” Bardock thought. He was a little impressed by Goku’s improved time. “Go with the other angels that are done and wait for the others” Bardock commanded.

Goku quickly went over to the other angels, after getting out of eyeshot of his father, he fell on the ground out of exhaustion. “I wonder what my time was, I hope it was good” Goku wondered while trying to catch his breath. His forehead was sweaty, his hands and legs were shaking slightly. He stayed on the ground for a good while, until someone tossed water on his face. Goku sat up to see Krillin and Yamcha, who looked tired too. 

“Here Goku” Krillin handed Goku some water to drink.

“Thanks” Goku drank the water quickly, cooling him down some. “How’d you guys do? I’m sorry I didn’t see it, I collapsed after I finished. 

“Not so hot” Krillin laughed out of embarrassment. “I’m pretty sure it took about four minutes.” 

“I think mine was five, that’s about the same from last year” Yamcha stated. It still didn’t seem to bother him that much. 

“You know you won’t get anywhere if you don’t at least put some effort into it Yamcha” Krillin stated, looking disappointedly at Yamcha.

“I do put some effort into my studies and such!” Yamcha argued. While they discussed that, Goku wondered how well he was going to do in the other events. They were a little easier than trying to travel three miles in less than a minute but still difficult. He’ll just have to wait and see.

It took the rest of the day to finish the remaining events of the physical. From what Goku could tell, he did well. It was a huge increase from the past three years that’s for sure. His friends and brother had already gone home for the evening, but Goku stayed behind to see the results get posted in the corridor. Nervous, he paced back in forth in the halls, waiting for Chief Vegeta to put up the results. He wondered how he did, he wondered if he got a good enough score to be able to have him eligible for being a guardian angel. Goku twiddles his thumbs, mumbling to himself about it. Chief Vegeta emerged from his office, to see Goku pacing. 

“Kakarot, what are you doing here, the physical ended hours ago.” 

“I know, but I wanted to see my results sir,” Chief Vegeta let out a grunt and started putting up the results from the physical. Goku quickly looked for his results. He saw Krillin and Yamcha’s first, seeing that they were right, they didn’t do so well. After searching for a minute, he found his. “I…I did really good!” The results show that Goku went seventy-two miles on the first course, eighty percent in agility, seventy-five percent in evasiveness, and sixty-nine percent in running. That was a definite increase from last year. Goku jumped for joy, he finally proved to himself and others he could do it. He thanked Chief Vegeta and went straight home to share the news with his family.

“I guess you weren’t crazy after all Bardock…” Chief Vegeta thought to himself.

_“Are you insane?! Have Kakarot start advanced courses? He’s only been back for a week now! At best, he should transfer in the next year. Have you forgotten his records? How many mortals have perished, his track scores?” Chief Vegeta argued. “Why would you send Kakarot through and not Raditz years ago?”_

_“Yes sir I do remember, but, there’s something in Kakarot that I see that I didn’t see in Raditz. Raditz was being foolish because he wanted to follow what your son, Vegeta, was doing. So, I denied his request for help. Kakarot, he’s strange kid, but I see a fire in his eyes, determination I hadn’t previously seen from him before. I think he finally understands now and that’s why I’m going to approve his request for advanced courses.”_

_“I think it’s foolish of you to do that Bardock, but I can’t stop you, do as you please, but if it backfires, you’re going to be facing the consequences.”_

“Should have trusted you better Bardock.” Chief Vegeta sat at his office, “never thought that Kakarot would actually score well.” He looked over Goku’s records, how much he’s improved in a few months. It hadn’t been anything like he had seen before. He believed in the notion “once a failure, always a failure.” He had no room for error at the Academy. But, as Bardock had said, Goku was a strange angel, and he proved himself. “I guess it’s time for him to achieve his dream, he’s proven himself to be worthy of it.” Chief Vegeta reached for his files. “Now where was that one mortal that would be perfect for him. Ah! Here it is.” He reached for the designated mortal that Goku was going to be guarding. “The traitor's daughter, Princess Chichi Mao.”


	6. Today's The Big Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Original A/N: I tried to be more humorous in this chapter. I also made this chapter longer than the other ones. I’m sorry for the lack of an update, I had a lot of assignments in school, so this chapter was delayed until I could have time to just focus on this.
> 
> Now I don’t know if the village on Fire Mountain had a name, but, I decided to call it Frying Pan Village because is different translations of DragonBall Z, Fire Mountain was called Frypan Mountain. It could have a name and I’m using the wrong one I’m sorry, but I can’t find any information on it. 
> 
> Also, going to tell you guys in on a secret, if resonating souls sound familiar it’s because I got the idea for it from an anime called “Soul Eater.”

“I’m so proud of my little Kakarot!” Gine exclaimed while hugging Goku tightly.

“Way to go Kakarot,” Raditz ruffled Goku’s hair, “I knew you could do it.” 

“Thank you!” Goku was absolutely beaming with joy. When he returned home after seeing his test scores, he immediately told his mother and brother. It was a splendid moment for him. Goku felt overjoyed, feeling like he had really proven his worth. 

“Oh, your father is going to be so pleased with you Kakarot. I’m impressed at how much you’ve improved over these short few months!” On cue, Bardock arrived through the front door. He looked tired, guessing barking orders at untrained angels put some strain on him. Come to think of it, Goku has never seen his father train others before like this. He’s only seen his father a handful of times on mission or having orders barked at him. It’s unusual. “Bardock! Kakarot needs to tell you something!” 

“Mom! I can wait until he’s – he’s, well, you know, not so tired. It might make him angry” Goku whispered. Even though he was pumped to share the great news, he didn’t want any backlash if his father was tired. It would set him off.

“Oh nonsense,” Gine huffed, putting her hands on her hips. “Bardock!” She called again. Bardock sauntered into the living room. Goku began to sweat, showing off a nervous smile. 

“What?” Bardock asked, his voice a tad groggy sounding.

“Kakarot has some wonderful news!” Gine nudged Goku’s shoulder. She looked at him and nodded her head, “go on, tell him.”

“Well uh,” Goku choked out. “I, uh, I – I got good scores on my physical test.”

“Isn’t that amazing Bardock?” 

“Of course I know what you received on your test, I instructed you.” It didn’t sound like he was impressed or proud of Goku’s accomplishment. He sounded disappointed, angry even, just like Goku predicted. Why is it so hard for him to be proud at least once on an accomplishment? It sure would boost his confidence more to get a “good job” or “I’m proud of you, son.” Goku crossed his arms, letting his wings sink down low. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m retiring for the night.” Bardock headed for his bedroom across the hall. “You surprised me Kakarot, keep at it” he uttered in a low tone, without looking back. With that, Bardock entered his room and wasn’t seen for the rest of the night. 

“Wow,” Goku stated. Never has he ever gotten recognition like that from his father before. It’s probably the closest “I’m proud of you” he’s gotten. His father would never have told him something like that before in the past, Goku assumed he must be going in the right direction. 

“Told you” Gine winked at Goku then laughed. 

Because of the physical from the day before, there were no classes scheduled at the Academy, so the students could rest. Elites and other graduate angles were tasked with patrolling the surrounding areas normally done by students. But angels like Chief Vegeta and other faculty members were working at the Academy, getting test scores graded and preparing missions and assignments for when students come back the next day. 

Goku woke up, dead-beat tired from yesterday. His muscles, wings, and everything else were sore. He opted just to sleep the rest of the day, but Krillin and Yamcha asked if they could all hang out today. He didn’t take into consideration the pain he’d feel after the physical. Keeping his word, Goku dragged himself out of bed, tried brushing his untamable hair and got dressed. Instead of wearing his normal gi, his put on a white shirt, an orange and black jacket, sporting the number ’59,’ and green khaki pants. 

After eating breakfast, he headed out to meet his friends above the ocean not too far from a mountain range called “Mount Paozu.” He knew the mountain range well since his grandfather lives near to it. Sometimes, he would take Nimbus for a ride through the mountain. Even though he wasn’t supposed to get close to the earth unless on a mission, there weren’t many residents on the mountain, so he’d ride Nimbus just above the trees. It was his and his alone secret, although he’s suspicious that his grandfather knows about it. 

“Hey, Goku!” Yamcha waved.

“Hey!” Goku waved back. “So, what’s on the agenda today?”

“Look at what I found.” Yamcha pulled out a football. 

“A football? Where did you get that from?” Krillin asked.

“While on a mission, it was abandoned, completely flat when I found it, decided to keep it. Thought we could toss it and then practice some martial arts.” Yamcha started to toss the football to Krillin. “So, what do you think you got on your physical scores?”

“I don’t know, but I’m afraid I didn’t do so well” Krillin stated catching the football than throwing it to Goku.

“I stayed behind to see my scores, I did great!” Goku exclaimed, tossing the football to Yamcha.

“Really? That’s awesome Goku, did you see our scores too?” Yamcha asked. Goku nodded his head and asked them if they wanted to know their scores. Both turned down the request, saying they wanted to see them tomorrow for themselves. 

“I need to ask you guys something, do you guys want to be guardian angels?” Goku asked out of the blue.

“Well…” Krillin started. “It’s a nice dream and a goal by many other angels, but I don’t think I want to become a guardian angel right now. It seems a bit difficult for an angel like me” Krillin explained with a hysterical laugh. “I mean, having a mortal count on me? No way I could do it.”

“I’m to busy at the moment to be a guardian angel, plus I think it might not suit an angel like me” Yamcha added while laughing nervously as well. 

“I think you guys could do it if you applied yourselves” Goku frowned. Yamcha shrugged it off and Krillin didn’t know what to say. Goku decided to change the subject as to not cause anymore awkwardness.

They tossed around the football for a good while, then started stretching to practice doing martial arts. Training using martial arts was a fun pastime for them. Goku and his family had a history of fighters, so picking up martial arts was easy for him. Although it didn’t really help that much in rescue missions, it was an exciting skill to learn. They had just finished warming up and were getting ready to start.

“You guys re – “ 

“Kakarot!” Goku turned to see his father. Oh boy, he didn’t look pleased. Either that or it was his natural face. Why was he here right now? Was he in trouble? Oh, please don’t let him be in trouble. “Chief Vegeta has asked me to collect you. He needs to have a word with you.”

“Again?” Goku thought. Oh great, going to see Chief Vegeta again. This is not how he wanted his day to go. 

“Don’t worry Goku, we’ll go with you too!” Yamcha said reassuring Goku. 

Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, and Bardock headed towards the Academy. When they arrived, Bardock instructed Krillin and Yamcha to stay outside of the building. They had private matters to discuss. This made Goku a bit nervous. “What did I do wrong this time?” Goku thought. He mulled over the past few days. He couldn’t remember doing something out of line. In fact, he’d been doing the exact opposite. Now, if it had been earlier that year or a few years prior, then he could come up with a reason why Chief Vegeta would want to see him. When Bardock and Goku made it to Chief Vegeta’s office, Bardock knocked on the door and shoved Goku in. “You, uh, you wanted to see me, sir?” 

“Yes, have a seat Kakarot.” Goku sat down in the chair. Chief Vegeta went through his files, there was no talking, just the sound of files and papers being shifted about. Goku started twiddling his thumbs. “Huh, déjà vu,” Goku thought. “Kakarot, I’ve noticed how much you’ve grown over the past few months. You’ve improved greatly. Do you believe so as well?”

“Yes, sir.” Chief Vegeta then handed him a file, containing a lot of papers. Goku studied it carefully, it didn’t have anything written on the front or the back. He wondered what it could be. “What’s this?”

“It’s the folder containing the information of the mortal you’ll be guarding from now on. Because of your previous track records and numerous failures in the past, you’re are not allowed to choose who you will be guarding. Normally, you’d get to choose from three or four mortals, but because of the circumstances, I have chosen who you will be guarding, some mortal that’s not difficult to guard. Congratulations, keep this up, and you might become second-class.” 

“Huh?” Wait, what just happened? He wasn’t in trouble, in fact, he was being congratulated, for becoming a guardian angel. That was unexpected. It took a moment for Goku’s brain to register what just happened. “I’m a guardian angel now?!” Goku shouted. He got out of his seat in excitement. “I get to guard a mortal now?!” Grinning from ear to ear as he looked directly in Chief Vegeta’s face. 

“Yes,” Chief Vegeta said in a concerned tone. Goku shouted with glee, he jumped in the air. He was finally a guardian angel! Finally, his dream has come true!

“This is awesome!” 

“Get ahold of yourself Kakarot!” Chief Vegeta shouted, “you’re making a ruckus!” 

“But sir – “

“Enough, just, leave my office Kakarot” Chief Vegeta scooted Goku out of his office. “Go out and find your mortal, get their routine down and synchronize souls with them. Understand? Dismissed!” Chief Vegeta slammed the door shut. He heard Goku shout in excitement again. He groaned, putting his hand on his forehead. “Kami, I hope you know what you're doing with that one.”

“Something wrong Chief?” Bardock asked while entering his office.

“Bardock, I think I made a terrible mistake.” 

Goku hurriedly went home to tell Raditz and Gine about the news. The day was picking up. He first told Krillin and Yamcha when he left the Academy. Both Krillin and Yamcha congratulated him. Goku was ecstatic. It took a lot of hard work and dedication, but it paid off because now he’s a guardian angel! “Mom!” Goku yelled as he entered his home. 

“What?” Gine asked hysterically. She looked concerned, “is there something wrong Kakarot?” 

“No, quite the opposite actually!” Goku smiled, shoving the file in Gine’s face. “Look!”

“Oh, hurray, a file?” Gine didn’t know how to react. His son comes in yelling, saying it’s okay, then shoves a file in her face. If that doesn’t sound concerning, she doesn’t know what is. “Why do you have a file?”

“Where’s Raditz at?”

“He’s asleep on the couch, now, can you tell me what’s with the file?” Goku wasn’t listening, he went over to the couch to wake up Raditz. “Kakarot.”

“Hold on a second mom.” Goku nudged Raditz. When Raditz didn’t budge, Goku started shaking his shoulder. “I guess I’m not the only heavy sleeper. Raditz,” nothing. “Raditz!” Still nothing. “RADITZ!” Goku pulled on one of Raditz's wings. 

“Ugh” Raditz got up slightly to face Goku. “What the hell Kakarot?” 

“Look!” Goku shoved the file in Raditz face this time. 

“Yippee, a file,” Raditz said sarcastically. “I’m going back to sleep.”

“No! Don’t, I’ve got good news about this file.” Raditz looked cross at him. Goku just kept his ear-grinning smile. Raditz sighed and got off the couch to sit on the table. 

“This better be the good Kakarot.” Gine took a seat at the table as well. Goku took a deep breath and began.

“Chief Vegeta called me to his office to commemorate me on my improvements over the past few months.” Goku couldn’t contain his smile, “he said I was eligible for the position of guardian angel.” He held up the folder, “this file contains information of the mortal I will be guarding.”

“Holy shit” Raditz uttered aloud.

“Language” Gine pinched Raditz arm.

“Sorry, but, I can’t believe it.” Raditz got up and walked over to Goku. “You actually did it.” Raditz started to laugh. “My little brother’s a guardian angel.” 

“Thanks, Raditz - “ Goku was cut off by a hug from Gine.

“Congratulations Kakarot,” Gine said, while teary eye. “You’ve grown so much.”

“Thanks, mom” Goku hugged her back.

“Have you read what’s inside the folder yet?” Raditz asked.

“Not yet, I wanted to tell you the news first.” Goku sat at the table, setting the file in front of him. He carefully opened the file. Raditz and Gine crowded next to him. “Let’s see, her name is Chichi Mao and she’s a princess.”

“A princess? Wow” Raditz said.

“Look at her photo, she sure is pretty” Gine commented.

“Shh!!” Goku shushed them. He continued to read. It said that Chichi is eighteen, in her senior year of high school, second semester, has black hair, brown eyes, with a creamy white skin tone, and her blood type being type A. She lives in Frying Pan Village on Fire Mountain. “Fire Mountain, that sounds familiar.” Goku thought. “Mom, do you know where Fire Mountain is?”

“Fire Mountain? Yeah, it’s just southeast of your grandfather’s home. You’d better get going!” 

“I will mom!” After reading what was left in the file, Goku quickly made his way to Fire Mountain. He was hoping that it would be quite easy to find Chichi. As he made his way, reality started setting in. “What if I’m bad at being a guardian angel.” Goku thought aloud. He hadn’t taken the time to think if he’d be a good guardian angel or not. Although he’s always dreamed of being one, he never stopped to think that maybe he’d be bad at it. “What if I’m not there for her in time? What if she dies because I couldn’t save her?” Goku began to worry. He tried shaking it off, “no, I can do this, Chief Vegeta wouldn’t have given me the position if I wasn’t ready. And besides, I’ve improved a heck of a lot since the past few years.” He sighed, “it’ll be fine, I just have to take it one day at a time.” 

It took a while to find, but, Goku arrived at Fire Mountain. Fire Mountain had lustrous green pastures with tall peaks that gathered in a semi-circle with Frying Pan Village in the middle of it. It wasn’t a big town, quite small, but there was a decent sized castle at the end of the village. “That must be where Chichi lives. I was kind of thinking this place would have something on fire since it’s called Fire Mountain. That’s kind of a disappointment” Goku shrugged. To find Chichi easier, he decided to vanish and look around near the castle. No sign of her. “Where is she?” He decided to go through town. There were a lot of people around and about. “For a small village, it sure is crowded.” He kept scanning the area for her. Eventually, he did find Chichi, she was walking out of a family-owned store. Chichi was wearing a short, violet dress, a parakeet green jacket, plum colored boots and her long raven hair in a low ponytail. 

“See you later” Goku heard Chichi say. She waved goodbye to the owner of the shop and it looked liked she was headed towards home. She had her hands full with grocery bags. They appeared kind of heavy. 

“Geez, why doesn’t anyone help her,” Goku thought. “With her being a princess, I’m surprised everyone’s not waiting on hand and foot for her. Isn’t that how it works?” Goku watched her return home. He wondered if he should watch from the inside or wait to see if she would come back out. She did come back out a few minutes later, wearing a blue cheongsam, magenta pants with matching color arm warmers, white leg warmers, with pink boots, while holding a book in her hand. “Is she a bookworm?”

“I’m going out to the clearing to meet Bulma dad!” 

“Bulma? Where have I heard that name before…” Goku followed Chichi, she headed towards the woods near her house. While walking towards a clearing, Goku decided this would be the best time to resonant souls with her. As he flew above, he matched his breathing with hers, feeling out her energy. Once he found her energy waves, he focused on her soul. Sending wavelengths, he tried connecting them together. It took a few tries, but he was able to link his soul with hers. “Now I can feel when she’s in danger and at peace.”

“What was that?” Chichi jerked. She stopped walking. She looked around the woods, placing her hand on her chest. “What just happened?” Chichi placed her other hand on her head in confusion. “I hope I’m not getting sick or something.” She tried shaking it off and continued walking. 

“Does she know?” Goku thought. “I wonder if mortals can feel a presence. Raditz never told me they could feel something after linking souls.” He continued to watch her as she made her way to this huge open clearing with an enormous tree in the middle and a pond next to it. There was another girl already there, she looked about the same age as Chichi, turquoise colored hair in a braid, big blue eyes, wearing a magenta tank-top, khaki shorts, and magenta tennis shoes. 

“Hey Chichi!” The turquoise hair-colored girl called.

“Hi, Bulma!” The two girls hugged and sat down beside the large tree. Goku went higher up in the clouds to watch from there. He didn’t want to slip up and them see him, he hated the thought of having to erase a mortal’s memory. 

“Stupid law” Goku muttered. 

“Why are you here Kakarot?” Goku turned around to see Vegeta. His arms where crossed and he appeared angry. “I thought I could go one day without having to see your face, but, to my dismay, you’re here.” 

“Shut up Vegeta” Goku stuck his tongue out like a child. “If you must know, I’m here watching my mortal’s daily routine. Why are you here.”

“Since when did you become a guardian angel?”

“Since today.”

“Whatever, I’m here to check on my mortal.” 

“Wait, don’t tell me, is it Bulma?”

“Yes, now move your big head, I can’t see what she’s doing.” Vegeta stepped past Goku, shoving his face out of the way. He looked down at Bulma and Chichi chatting. Then, without saying a word, he left. 

“Geez, what’s his problem.” Goku went back to listening to Chichi and Bulma’s conversation. 

“Come on Chichi, tell me more! That can’t be all that happened on your date. Was your father embarrassed?”

“Of course papa was embarrassed.” Chichi groaned. “My date made a fool of himself in front of an executive from West City.” Chichi huffed. “I swear Bulma, it seems like every time I go on a date with someone, they end being foolish or selfish. I can’t stand it anymore.”

“Well, that how most men act around a princess” Bulma shrugged.

As the girls continued to chat, Goku decided to take a nap. He was still sore from the physical. “It’ll only be for a while, I’m sure Chichi will be fine.” Goku fell back against the clouds and drifted off to sleep. 

Goku awoke suddenly to Chichi screaming. He bolted up from the clouds and frantically searched for Chichi at the clearing. His heart was beating rapidly; she wasn’t there. “Crap!” Goku felt for her energy, she was back at her house. He noticed it was getting dark outside. How long had he slept for? He quickly flew back to Frying Pan Village. He just hoped he’d get to Chichi in time before anything serious happened to her. He found her, outside her backyard, to his surprise, kicking a punching bag. 

“Ha!” Chichi yelled out as she jump-kicked the punching bag. She wasn’t in any danger at all. In fact, she was practicing martial arts. 

“Wow!” Goku exclaimed. “She practices martial arts! Wonder how strong she is.” He watched her for a while, her form seemed off a bit. It seems as though she hadn’t been trained properly. From above, she didn’t look very strong, seeing as the punching bag didn’t have any dents or scratches. “She needs more training – ” before Goku could finish his thought, Chichi gave one last hard kick to the bag. She took a breath, cupping her hands together and bowing. She walked away and as she left, the bag ripped open, grain and sand spilling out of it. “Wow! She’s really strong. I guess I judged a bit too early.” 

Goku observed her until sundown. Chichi seemed to be a great mortal. He couldn’t wait to get to know her better. Watching her practice martial arts sounded amazing. Goku was finally a guarding angel, his hard work and dedication paid off. Now time will only tell if he will be a great guardian. “I’m your guardian angel now Chichi, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe.” With that, Goku retired for the night, waiting for a new day to start guarding all over again.


	7. Learning About Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N: There's a few things I would like to say before the chapter gets underway. I deeply apologize this took so long. I hadn't planned on having this chapter alone be pushed back a year. I had planned on trying to get it done before I went on vacation last year but school and work were, and are still, my priority and this chapter got put on hold. Some jarring things happened while I was on vacation, I had to go to the hospital three times due to an allergic reaction to something while in Japan. My mother and I had to come home five days after being there. I was very heartbroken, still sort of am. Six years of saving and waiting wasted. Although I am doing better now, I don't know when the next chapter will be out. I've kind of fallen about of being a DBZ fan. I still love it, don't get me wrong, it's my favorite anime. I'm just not as gung-ho about it as I used to be. A little spark came back after the recent movie, Dragon Ball Super: Broly, had been released but other than that, I've gone back to being a casual fan. I plan to finish this story, just don't know when and updates will definitely be few and far between, but not as drastically at a year. I do plan to hopefully, once this is finished, write other DBZ stories and other anime I like.
> 
> Thank you to all who are following and commenting on this story, it means a lot to me. I hope you can be patient for the next update, I'm really sorry, I understand if you can't. Enough of this, let's get the chapter underway!

Goku awoke to the early, morning sun. It was Saturday. Goku groaned, rolling over on his side. Looking over, he checked the time, “8:00 a.m.” Knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep anymore with the sun shining through his bedroom, Goku begrudgingly got out of bed. He stretched his arms and wings, yawning loudly. “Oh yeah” Goku smiled, “I’ll get to figure out Chichi’s routine.” Goku giggled after he was handed the position and found where Chichi resided; Goku hadn’t been able to check up on her due to signing up for after-school missions. Itching to get going, Goku quickly got ready for the day.

After showering, getting dressed in his orange gi, Goku started to head down the stairs when he bumped into Raditz. More specifically, Raditz’s long, bushy wad of hair, which appeared frizzier than usual. Raditz turned around to see Goku, grinning ear to ear. “Why do you look so happy?” Raditz looked tired, worn out. Along with his frizzy hair, there were gray areas underneath his eyes and his voice sounded scruffy, like their father’s natural voice. What happened in the past few days?

“Whoa, what’s up with you?”

“Launch has –” Raditz interrupting himself with a yawn, “Launch has been getting into trouble lately. A lot more than usual I might add.” He yawned again, “she’s been late night drinking and switching personalities so much, and I’ve been staying up all hours of the night the past few days, keeping her out of trouble.”

“Is something wrong with her?”

“There’s a long list of things wrong with her, but this is the worst she’s been in a while.” Raditz shrugged and headed towards the kitchen. Gine greeted both as she cooked breakfast. 

“If you’re this tired, why aren’t you still in bed? It’s Saturday after all.”

“I’m hungry” Raditz replied whilst pulling out a carton of milk, drinking straight from it.

“That’s gross,” Gine said disgustedly. Raditz shooed his hand. Taking the milk carton with him, he went to sit down at the kitchen table with Goku following suit. 

“So” Raditz started, “why are you so giddy this morning Kakarot?” he asked, taking another swig from the milk carton. “Are you sparring with your friends today?”

“No, I’m going to be observing Chichi’s routine today!” Goku chirped. 

“Why? You don’t need to, you already know of her whereabouts, and the other necessary information is in the file you were given.”

“Actually, Chief Vegeta mentioned something about learning her daily routine. I’m guessing that’s because Chichi’s my first mortal and the previous failures I’ve had, Chief Vegeta probably wants me to have all my bases down, you know?”

“That makes sense,” Gine said, setting down some fried eggs with toast in front of Goku and Raditz. “Just be careful when you do Kakarot, wouldn’t want her to see you and risk getting in trouble,” she warned in a kind matter, patting Goku’s head. 

After eating breakfast and watching Raditz almost fall asleep while eating, Goku started making his way towards Fire Mountain. While on the way, he decided to take in the scenery. Exploring earth was one of Goku’s favorite pastimes. The earth below was just fascinatingly beautiful. Coming towards a mountain plane, Goku headed closer to it. Technically, angels weren’t allowed to roam near the surface of the earth. It’s one of the many laws set by the Overseer. However, that didn’t stop Goku from journeying close to the ground. He abhorred that law, along with a few others. As long as mortals weren’t around, what’s wrong with exploring earth near its floor?

“I bet Grandpa knows about my explorations,” he pondered. Goku thoroughly enjoyed traveling close to the ground to see earth’s beauty. He loves doing this on while riding Nimbus as well. He always watchful, making sure mortals wouldn’t spot him while exploring. He mostly explored forests and mountain ranges, places where humans didn’t reside much. Mount Paozu was one of Goku’s favorite spots to sightsee. It was an enormous mountainside with a wide forest area. However, Goku’s grandfather lived above that place. He’s wondered in his grandfather has seen him close to the ground before. Wouldn’t put it past Grandpa Gohan. He either knows and hasn’t said anything or chooses to remain oblivious. Goku shrugged, “no sense worrying about it now.”

Goku came upon the clearing that he saw Chichi and her friend Bulma around a week ago. Still being close to the surface of the earth, Goku noticed someone in that clearing. Quickly, he made a sharp U-turn up into the clouds. “That’s would’ve been bad, didn’t mom warn me about this earlier?” Goku shook his head. He happened to hear some giggling coming from the ground. It was Chichi and Bulma. “Convenient.” 

Chichi was doing some pull-ups, while Bulma assisted in holding her feet down. She was wearing a royal blue cheongsam, with magenta pants and matching shoes. Her hair in a tight, low riding ponytail. She looked amazing. 

“Thank for helping me with my training,” Chichi grunted as she pulled herself up.

“No problem, I don’t have anything going on at the moment anyway.”

“Really? I’m surprised you aren’t going out with that guy you’ve been recently engaged with.” Chichi too a break to catch her breath for a second. “Did you guys break up?”

“Yeah,” Bulma looked off in the distance, “he was boring.”

“Bulma!” Chichi sternly shouted, “you really shouldn’t break up with someone for that reason only.”

“Oh? And how would you know this miss ‘I’ve never had a single boyfriend.’” Bulma retorted, flicking Chichi’s forehead. 

“You know I’m waiting for the right guy, he’ll come soon, I can feel it.”

“Yeah, that’s what you said when you were, let's see, twelve, what is your definition of soon?” Chichi blew a raspberry. She got up from the ground and extended her hand to Bulma. Bulma grabbed it, pulling herself up while Chichi snickered. “What are you planning?”

“Oh, nothing…”

“I know that face, what –” Bulma ducked as Chichi tried throwing a punch her way. Her heart rate increased from the shock of an unexpected fist. She stumbled back a bit, “the hell are you doing?”

“Come on Bulma!” Chichi tried throwing another punch, “spar with me!” Bulma, by some miracle, was able to catch her punch and push her back a bit. 

“Chichi!! That scared me, stop!” Her words were falling on deaf ears and Chichi charged after her. Bulma, not knowing what to do, started running around the clearing. Chichi chased her like a bull chasing a matador. 

Goku chuckled as he watched all of this unfold. Seems to him like they were good friends. Reminded him of how close he is with Krillin. He watched as Chichi continued to chase Bulma, getting close to throw punches or kicks. None of them landed, which lead Goku to believe she was just trying to scare Bulma, not really taking it too seriously. 

“Oh, hell no” Goku heard someone say. He turned his attention to the mystery voice only to see Vegeta flying above him. “You’re the last person I wanted to see today, and it’s not even noon.”

“Good to see you too Vegeta,” Goku said in a cheery voice, only irritating Vegeta further. “Why are you here? Are you checking on Bulma?”

“Why else would I be here idiot! She indicated she was in danger” Vegeta huffed. 

“But she’s not in any kind of danger” Goku pointed out. “Look.” Vegeta looked to just see Chichi, still chasing after a screaming Bulma. “Chichi wanted to spar, so she tried to ‘punch’ Bulma and it scared her.” Goku smiled looking at Vegeta. Vegeta’s face turned red, averting his gaze. Goku chuckled. “You were that worried for her over something this small.”

“Shut your damn mouth!” Vegeta paced a bit, “if you tell anyone, I swear, I’ll kill you.”

“My lips are sealed.” “Good blackmail material though,” Goku thought. 

“Stop it Chichi!” Both angel’s heads turn to see Bulma screaming, putting her hands out in protest. “I’m not your sparring partner!” Goku giggled again, he figured Chichi could get a little pushy, guessing if she wants something, she’ll do anything to get it. She seemed determined, something Goku was beginning to admire about her. 

“Please Bulma!” Chichi whined, “no one else will spar with me! Everyone else is too afraid too!” 

“Well of course they are, you get so hot-tempered when you fight” Bulma muttered, crossing her arms.

“What was that?!” Chichi shouted.

“I-I mean” Bulma quickly tried to think of something, “n-no one wants to spar with you b-because…of your skill level! That’s it! That’s why they're afraid too!” Bulma laughed awkwardly. Chichi looked at her irritated, crossing her arms. Bulma, still awkwardly laughing, tried changing the subject. “W-What about sparring with your father huh?” He’s a fighter too, right?”

“Yes, but he’s not much of one now” Chichi sighed, sitting down. “He won’t train me because he’s busy all the time, you know, running the village.” Bulma nodded her head, taking a seat on the ground. “Besides, he hasn’t trained in years, I highly doubt he’d be much use in my training anymore. And I can’t get in contact with his former master, but from what I know, he’s retired. Plus, Papa said he’s kind of a sexual deviant.”

“So? He’s a perv, if he tried looking up your skirt, you’d pummel him into the ground!” Bulma laughed.

“That’s so wrong in so many ways!” Chichi shouted, her face turning red from embarrassment. “Besides, he’s really old! That’s just gross.” Chichi shuddered. She then pinched Burma’s arm. “And I heard what you said earlier, I don’t get that hot-tempered when I fight!” 

“She sure is passionate about fighting” Goku stated, while the girls continued to chat.

“Sounds like a certain idiot I know.” Goku frowned. 

“She mentioned something about her father, I wonder who he is, I hope I get to see him soon, especially if he was a former martial artist!” Goku stated, not holding his excitement.

“Traitorous scum…” Goku looked over at Vegeta in confusion. His teeth were gritted in anger.

“What?” Vegeta took a quick glance at Goku.

“Nothing” Vegeta stretched, “I’ve wasted enough time since I’m here, Father has told me you need to give him a report on your mortal's schedule.”

“Huh? But guardian angels aren’t required to give other schedules to other angels, even the higher-ups.”

“Yes,” Vegeta started ascending, “but remember Kakarot” a smug grin appeared on his face, “you’re special.” With that Vegeta was gone like the wind. Special, just another word for stupid. Goku sighed. Looks like Chief Vegeta didn’t completely trust him yet. Not that he could blame him for it. He did screw up a lot in the past, but he’s been improving greatly. But the past is still ever looming, and with his track record, he didn’t see anyone trusting him completely until the next millennium. 

“That’s going to be a while.” He noticed that Chichi and Bulma were on the move. Looks like they were headed back to Chichi’s village. “It’s a shame she doesn’t have anyone to spar with. I know I’d feel bad if I didn’t have Yamcha or Krillin to spar with me.” Goku thought. “You can improve greatly with a sparring partner and learn new skills.” Goku went to remembering Grandpa Gohan helping him learn how to fight, essentially being his mentor. He learned so many techniques from him, most not used by angels in the Academy training. Having someone older to train someone does have its perks. 

Chichi and Bulma said their goodbyes as Bulma had something to take care of at her home. Chichi appeared to pull out what seemed to be a cellphone. “11:00 a.m.” She made her way into the small village near her house. She then pulled out a piece of paper, with a list of items to purchase. As she walked, people waved and greeted her, some even bowed when she walked by. She would smile and wave back, thanking the people who greeted her. She then proceeded to enter a family-owned market. 

“Welcome Princess Chichi,” the old man who ran the store said as Chichi entered the shop. 

“Sir, you don’t have to call me ‘princess’ you know, I much rather prefer Chichi,” Chichi giggled. The “princess” title tended to get on her nerves sometimes.

“Oh, nonsense Princess, how could I not, you’re royalty after all,” the old man stated with a smile. Chichi sighed; the old man sure was set in his ways. Chichi started getting the supplies she needed. “So, I have to ask how did the date go with my grandson? He hasn’t been around, so I haven’t had the chance to ask him.” Chichi halted in her set, “I bet you had a good time, right?”

“Actually, I didn’t have the most enjoyable time with him,” Chichi said, starting to get a bit agitated. She really didn’t want to remember what happened on that date. 

“Oh? What happened?”

“Well if you must know, he made a fool of himself in front of an executive from West City. My father was quite embarrassed by his actions, let alone how I felt. He spilled a drink on the executive, kept interrupting my father when he tried to speak, then proceeded to trip one of the servers with our food and complained to the executive about nonsensical subjects. Must I go on?” Chichi huffed, she was thoroughly angered now.

“Oh, I’m sure my grandson had some nerves being on a date with you princess. It was just a little bit of anxiety.”

“I would have to disagree with you on that.”

“Would you consider giving him a second chance? He’s a really nice guy.” Chichi tried to keep her composer even though she was seething with anger. “Who knows, if you give him another chance and it goes well, you to could potentially get married –” Chichi cut the old man off, giving him change for the stuff she gathered.

“Keep the change.” Chichi marched out of the store. She quickly made her way back home in a huff. Goku noticed she was fully enraged. A side of her he hadn’t seen yet. She entered her home, slamming the huge doors shut. “I refuse to go on another date with that guy’s grandson after that mishap, acting like an ass, in front of my father no less. And marriage? Why in the world would he even suggest that?!” She angrily stated. What the heck happened in the market that made her mad? Or better yet, what happened on that date?

“I didn’t think anyone besides my mother and Vegeta could get angered to quickly,” Goku thought. 

To try and calm her nerves, Chichi went into her kitchen and started preparing something to eat for lunch. Hearing his stomach growl, Goku opted to go get lunch himself. On his way home, he ran into Raditz who seemed to be heading out for the day. 

“Hey, Raditz! I’m surprised you aren’t dead asleep” Goku laughed. By the way Raditz looked, he could potentially keel over at any moment. “I thought you were going to rest for today.”

“I did for a little bit” Raditz yawned, stretching his arms, “Launch was thrown in jail for the night, I got to make sure she doesn’t stir up any trouble. Hopefully, she won’t be wearing her bad personality. How has learning your mortal schedule going?”

“Great so far, although she is a bit of a hot-head. I don’t think I’ve seen anyone who could snap easily like that, besides maybe Vegeta.”

“Ah, so I’m not the only one with a difficult mortal, thank Kami.”

“Just because she a bit hot-tempered, it doesn’t mean she’s difficult.” 

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see, I have to get going, see you at dinner.” 

Goku scarfed some food down. He wanted to get back to observing Chichi as soon as possible. Not very many guardian angels are so gung-ho about observing their mortals. A lot of them stated it was boring, it’s much easier to come to the mortal's aid only when in danger. Observing for a long period of time is unnecessary. Maybe it was because Goku had long to be one that he didn’t find this boring. He hoped that along down the line it would never become boring. Besides, he and Chichi both had things in common, which made observing very interesting. 

Goku made it back to Chichi’s home to discover a very sweet aroma coming from an open window. He could smell is from the clouds. It looked through one of the windows. Chichi had just pulled out a chocolate cake. Even though he just ate, his mouth began to water. “She can bake?” He observed as she covered the cake in what appeared to be pink icing. Chichi topped it off with strawberries. It looked absolutely delicious. “Dang I wish I could ask for some” Goku disappointedly stated, muttering “stupid law” a few times. 

He watched her until around dinner time. After baking the cake, Chichi went to cleaning her room. He began to wonder what her normal weekday routine was. He knew from her file that she attended school, was in her senior year, but neglected to mention what school she goes too. “Guess that’s something I’ll have to figure out later.” Chichi opened a window, muttering something about it being stuffy in there. From above, Goku could see Chichi sweeping. From what he could see, her room had a hardwood floor, a queen-sized canopy bed near the middle of the room, and a bookshelf next to a cabinet and a vanity at the right end of her room. There was also a small desk and lampshade next to her bed. “Her room looks fairly clean to me, I wonder why she’s cleaning it,” Goku shrugged, must be a quirk of hers or something. 

Later on, Chichi started on her homework, which in turn, caused Goku to groan. He forgot he had some homework himself to finish. He knew his mother would flip knowing he went out instead of doing it. He opted not to mention it to his mother, but she had her ways of figuring out what Goku was hiding. 

After finishing her homework, it was near supper and Chichi was in the kitchen, rinsing some chicken. Looks like she was preparing dinner. Goku wondered why Chichi was the one making dinner, royalties usually have maids or butlers right? At least, Vegeta’s home did from what Raditz would tell him. Chichi put the food on a plate after finishing, adding some rice on the side, looks like she made curry, from what Goku could smell. She sat down to eat then sighed a bit. She looked over at the empty plate in front of her. Goku noted that it was possibly her fathers. Doesn’t look like he would be eating dinner with her tonight. 

Goku left after Chichi started washing the dishes. Seeing her eat made him hungry, not to mention that cake earlier. He concluded that this was all he needed to observe for the day. He learned that Chichi could cook, bake, clean, was diligent in her studies and hot-tempered martial artist. He smiled with glee, seems like he was definitely going to have fun being her guardian angel.

At least that’s what he hoped.


	8. That Stupid Law!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to read the old version I wrote of this story (the 2015 version), and, my goodness, I wanted to bang my head so hard because of how bad it was. But it gave me a bit of motivation to keep this one going. Maybe someday, I’ll upload the old version on my tumblr or here, but that may never happen. Only a few people I know personally have read that monstrosity and that’s all the embarrassment I can take.
> 
> Now that I’m on summer break, I’m going to try writing more of this and my Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fanfic, no promises though. 
> 
> Also, I know the pacing in this chapter is a bit fast, but in all honesty, I’m not sure how to write this in any other way. I really don’t want to be stuck on this point for like a few chapters, I want to get it done and move onto the next phase of the story. The pacing will be more slower once Goku and Chichi meet, I really want to start writing fluff with my favorite couple.

Three weeks had gone by since the initial observation that Goku did of Chichi’s weekend schedule. He had gone back on a day she’d be coming home from school, but realized what she did afterward was mainly homework. Which in turn, made Goku bored. He concluded that her studies were important to her. Goku cringed a little on the inside, studies have never really been important to him, only missions have. Though, he was seriously trying to get better at being more diligent in his studies. There’s just never been a spark there, only for when it came to missions and martial arts. 

“Come on Kakarot, I know you can do better than that!” At the moment, Goku was sparring with Raditz. They rarely ever sparred together mainly due to differing in schedules, but whenever they did, it seemed to help them grow closer together. “You haven’t landed a single hit on me!” 

“I’m still warming up!” 

“It’s been fifteen minutes already” Raditz snorted. “I’d hate to see your actual fighting then if this is just a ‘warm up.’” Goku charged after him, attempting a right hook to the face. Raditz quickly dodged, kicking Goku’s left side, knocking him to the ground. Raditz looked down upon Goku, “maybe you should give up, you know I’ll win. Academy training trumps your martial arts training and you know it.”

“Shut up!” Goku slowly got up from the ground. Goku charged at Raditz full speed. Raditz shrugged and moved out of the way again. Him being so niche about the situation just ticked off Goku even more. He knew against Raditz, he wasn’t a very talented fighter, Raditz had years and skill on him, being a second-class angel and all. Not to mention being cocky about it.

“I’m waiting.” Raditz taunted. Out of nowhere, a sharp pain rattled through Raditz head to his core. “Something’s wrong with Launch” he whispered. Goku, gritting his teeth, charged after Raditz again, this time landing a right hook on his face, knocking Raditz to the clouds below them. 

“Ha! I got you!”

“Shut up Kakarot, I have to go, something’s wrong with Launch,” Raditz stated while getting up from the ground. “She’s in danger again.”

“Oh, can I come?”

“No, you’ll just get underfoot Kakarot” Raditz started flying towards West City. “Something’s very wrong,” Raditz explained with a hint of worry in his tone, “besides, you’ve got classes today, I’ll see you later!” Within a couple of seconds, Raditz had disappeared into the clouds. 

“Yeah, well so do you!” Goku shouted at him. Goku sat on the clouds, sighing begrudgingly. He wanted to keep sparring with Raditz, but, a guardian angel’s first priority is making sure their mortal is safe. “Launch must be in some serious trouble if it’s got Raditz that worried.” He looked over to the horizon, the sun was beginning to rise on the land. “Better head to the Academy.” 

Goku scurried his way to school. He passed by Yamcha and Krillin to his classes, saying they should meet for lunch. He sat down at his desk and waited for his class to start. Reading what was already written on the board, it looked as if they were going to learn wing control. Goku groaned, “today’s lecture’s going to be boring.” 

A while later, Goku was handed a mission Raditz’s was supposed to be doing. But because he was still dealing with Launch, Goku volunteered to do it. It didn’t look too difficult, actually somewhat easy, he wondered why Raditz chose to do this one. “Probably lack of sleep but needing the credits…” 

“Kakarot!” Goku froze, he was just about to leave for a mission when a teacher called out to him. “Chief Vegeta wants to speak with you.” 

_“Oh great”_ Goku sighed. “What does he want with me now? I haven’t screwed anything up recently…” Goku quickly made his way to Chief Vegeta’s office. Before he opened the door, he noticed someone else was in the room. They were speaking rather softly; it was hard to hear through the door. Cautiously, he knocked, “Chief Vegeta, it’s…Kakarot.” 

“Enter.” Goku walked in to see Chief Vegeta conversing with a short, chubby old woman with short straight magenta hair. Her appearance was rather, strange, along with her clothes, she looked like what mortals dressed up for their holiday “Halloween” known as a witch. “Kakarot.”

“Y-Yes sir!” 

“I believe you’ve never met the Overseer’s right-hand woman; this is Fortune Teller Baba.” Chief Vegeta introduced the woman. 

“It’s nice to meet you” Goku bowed. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you from Chief Vegeta” Baba spoke. 

“W-What kinds of things?” Baba smirked and said nothing. Goku shivered, turning his attention to Chief Vegeta. “You wanted to see me, sir?” 

“Yes, I had my eldest son tell you, you are required to give me a report on the mortal’s schedule, have you written one out yet?” 

“N-No, I forgot about it…” Goku didn’t _technically_ forget, he just didn’t see the need. Can’t they trust him for once in his life? Chief Vegeta groaned, taking a seat at his desk. 

“Then give me an oral one for now, but by the end of your last class, you’d better have a written one done and handed to me or you’ll be on suspension from missions.”

 _“How cruel”_ Goku grumbled. “Well, Chichi’s schedule is very simple, she mostly stays home and studies after school. On weekends she usually goes around her village, getting supplies and helping people. She also spends time with her good friend Bulma and then takes some time to practice sparring.” Goku’s face lightened up a bit. “She also likes to clean, cook and is a very nice, respectable mortal. Everyone in her village seems to like her. Though she does have a bit of a temper” Goku laughed. “And –”

“All I needed was the mortal’s schedule, not what she’s like. You may leave now.” Goku scurried off to go on the mission he was assigned too. “How he is Bardock’s offspring, I will never understand.” 

“Now I may have misheard,” Chief Vegeta shifted his eyes over to Baba, “but did he say ‘Chichi?’ As in ‘Princess Chichi?’” 

“Yes, Kakarot is guarding Princess Chichi Mao in Frying Pan Village.”

“And what made you think it would be a good idea for him, someone like him who is notorious for screwing things up, to be guarding that mortal? Especially since she’s the daughter of a traitor.” Baba said her voice starting to elevate.

“It’s not like I had a choice!” Chief Vegeta slammed his fist on his desk. “I went to console with your boss whether or not it was a good choice to have Kakarot guard that traitor’s kin. I know you and him have been keeping tabs on them since that incident six years ago.” Chief Vegeta groaned, “he said that it would be a good idea because of Kakarot’s track record and how easy it would be to guard the princess. But he also mentioned something else. Something rather strange.”

“And that was?”

“He said that guarding the princess would serve as a good test for him.”

“What does that mean?”

“I have no idea.” Chief Vegeta sighed, laying back in his chair. “Kakarot has always been a strange angel. A bit of a delinquent at that. I guess we’ll just have to wait and see. I hope Kami knows what he’s doing.” 

Goku arrived back from his mission wearing a huge grin, it was a success, albeit it was an easy mission. Feeling hungry, he made his way to the cafeteria. Goku bought a tray and noticed Yamcha waving him down. “Hey!” Goku waved back, walking over to where Yamcha was sitting. Krillin happened to be sitting next to Yamcha as well. 

“Goku my angel, I feel like it’s been forever since we talked” Yamcha patted Goku’s back as he took a seat. “How have those advanced classes been treating you.” 

“They’re okay, they sure are a lot tougher than regular classes, let me tell ya” Goku laughed. “Even though they’re more challenging, I’ve learned a lot more from them then from the standard classes.”

“Well, at least you enjoy them! I don’t think I could be in advanced classes; you know?” Yamcha chuckled. 

“If you applied yourself more, I’m sure you could” Goku mumbled, taking a bite out of his food. 

“How’s it being a guardian angel? You haven’t said anything about it since you got the position” Krillin chimed in. 

“It’s been great so far! The mortal I’m guarding is a princess, her name’s Chichi Mao.”

“A princess huh?” Yamcha took a sip of water, “I bet she’s snobby then, right? Like Vegeta.”

“Not at all!” Goku’s face brightened up, “she’s really kind actually, besides her fiery temper that comes out every now and again. She’s very polite to the civilians in her village. She’s really good at cooking and baking, she’s diligent in her studies, she’s all around a good mortal. Oh! And she practices martial arts!”

“Martial arts, huh? I guess she’s a perfect fit for you to be her guardian angel” Krillin giggled, he knew how much Goku liked martial arts. “Too bad she’s not an angel, she’d be perfect for you!” Krillin joked, nudging Goku’s arm, “you’d better not fall in love with her!” 

“Now now, Goku may have a few screws loose, but I don’t think he’ll ever break the law!” Yamcha laughed. Goku laughed as well, even though he didn’t necessarily like the law, he would never break it to _that_ extent, right?

Right?

Goku wrote the report on Chichi’s schedule and handed it to Chief Vegeta before he left the Academy. “Chichi’s probably out of school by now, I might as well go check on her!” Putting a smile on his face, Goku started flying at a decent pace towards Frying Pan Village. 

Over the past three weeks, Goku has learned a lot about Chichi in bits and pieces. He learned that she and Bulma have been friends since childhood, mainly because of business with their fathers in the past. Apparently, she’s been practicing martial arts since she was twelve. Her birthday’s in November, she’ll be graduating in a few months and has already picked out a college she wants to attend. She’s good at both cooking and baking, as he’s heard from other civilians in the area and from the smells his picked up on. “It’s a shame that I can’t try her cooking, it always smells delicious whenever she cooks.” Goku groaned, “if it wasn’t for that stupid law, I could try some of that food everyone seems to rave about.”

Goku decided to check to see if Chichi was at home. Normally, Chichi wouldn’t go to that clearing in the woods after school since she normally did her studies first. When he reached her house, she wasn’t home. “Guess she went to the clearing after all.” Goku quickly made his way towards the clearing. As soon as he got close to the clearing, he could hear someone grunting. He landed on a cloud, closest to the clearing to see Chichi practicing some moves. She had one of those punching bags he’s seen mortals use when training. 

He sat and watched as Chichi practiced. She kept glancing at a book she had. Seems like it had to do with fighting stances but Goku wasn’t sure. “It’s a shame she doesn’t have anyone to spar with,” Goku thought, taking a bit of pity on her. “She seems to be good at fighting. From what I’ve seen, she could be on par with Yamcha or Krillin.” 

“Agh!” Goku perked up to see her kicking the bag in frustration. “Why can’t I get this move right! This book is useless!” Chichi punched the bag, “I just want to know how to do a damn roundhouse kick.” She punched the bag again, “is that too much to ask!” 

“Looks like her temper is getting to her.” He closely watched her try and do it again, she lifted her leg off the ground and bent her knee. Then she kicked but the problem was, she wasn’t twisting her hip to generate power. He knew this because he’s done it before, bend the leg, twist and snap the knee for full force. He watched her do it again, and again. Each time she became more agitated. Goku chuckled, “this is bad.” Goku watched her try one more time. “Hey! Twist your hip so you can generate power, that’ll knock it over!” Chichi stopped in her track, she looked around. Her eyes widened.

“Who said that? Show yourself” Chichi got into a fighting stance. Goku flinched back, holding his mouth. 

“What have I done?” Goku’s heart started beating faster. “What have I done?!” Goku fled from the clearing, frantically making his way home. _“What have I done?!”_ Goku shakily opened the door and flew as fast as he could to his room, slamming the door shut. “No, what have I done?!” He hid under the covers, trying to calm himself but to no avail. “I screwed up! _I screwed up!_ I-I…I screwed up…” Tears started rolling down his face, as he shut his eyes and tried to sleep. 

Luckily for Goku, the next day happened to be a Saturday. He slept in until almost well into the afternoon. When he woke up, his eyes were a bit swelled and red. He came down for food, his mother concerningly checking him to make sure he was okay. He lied at told her he had a rough time yesterday and just needed some rest. “I’ve only been in this position a month and I’ve already screwed up, now I have to go down there and erase her memory of that day.” Goku lethargically got dressed and headed his way back to Frying Pan Village. He despised taking away mortal’s memories as much as he hated not being able to roam the ground. He just didn’t think some of the Overseers laws were fair to the mortals. They’ve got as many rights as angels do. He went to the clearing and saw Chichi was there already, with another punching bag. “Well might as well go down there and…” He saw her lift her leg, bending it then twisting her body. The punching bag fell to the ground. 

“I-I did it!” Chichi nervously said. She pumped her arms in the air. “I actually did it!”

“She did it” Goku watched in awe. “She…she listened to me…” Goku clutched his chest. His heart beating faster, a noticeable redness in his face. “I can’t take away her memories now, not after that, she deserves to remember how to do that.” 

A few weeks pass by and Goku concluded, as long as he stayed in the clouds, he could shout correction to Chichi’s form whenever she couldn’t figure it out. It worked, she slowly started improving in her sparring skills. He slowly saw her getting better, which excited Goku. He wished he could do more, but he knew he couldn’t. What he was technically doing now was wrong, but he wasn’t fully breaking one of the laws, but it still made Goku a little nervous. 

“Kakarot!” Goku flinched, he’s had the jitters ever since he started secretly talking to Chichi. He was trying desperately to focus on what Raditz had been spewing, but it wasn’t working. “Stop spacing out, how’d your mission go today?” Raditz inquired. 

“Huh? Oh, it went fine” Goku started to fidget. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Hmm? Yeah, I’m okay, I’m just worried about, well, you know, being a good guardian angel and all that” Goku started rambling. Maybe he shouldn’t have brought up that part about being a guardian angel. Considering what he’s been doing the past few weeks. 

“Oh.” Raditz put his hand on Goku’s head. “Kakarot, I know you’ve screwed up in the past, you’ve made many mistakes and the like.” Goku frowned. “But I’ve never seen someone rebound so quickly as you have.” Raditz patted Goku’s back. “No matter what others say Kakarot, I know you’ve improved, I’ve seen it. You’re a great guardian angel.”

“Thanks, Raditz.” Goku actually started to feel better, knowing his brother was proud of him made him joyful. 

“Of course, you’ll be great! After all your brother is one of the best guardian angels in the Academy.” Goku rolled his eyes and stepped on Raditz’s foot.

“Angle your arm a bit.” Goku was back coaching Chichi. “That’s it!” Even though he was nervous about doing this, it was always a good payoff when he saw Chichi get a move down. She doesn’t have a sparring partner, how else is Goku going to help? 

“You know” Chichi stretched a bit, “this would be easier if I could see you directly, oh, voice in the sky. Help me to believe I haven’t gone crazy.” Goku didn’t respond. He couldn’t go down there. Sure, he’s gone down to the ground before, but not when mortals were around. It’s the law, a law Goku hated. Chichi sighed, “well, voice in the sky, I’m heading home, thank you for your help.” 

“I really wish there was something more I could do to help Chichi” Goku thought as he returned home. “Maybe I could find her a sparring partner.” Yeah, find her a sparring partner, someone who wouldn’t be afraid to fight with her. But, who in her village would want to do that? And how would he go about getting that mortal to spar with Chichi? He sat on his bed, mulling it over. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind being her sparring partner. I could definitely teach her a lot more then I’m already doing. Especially how to control her anger issues when she fights and –” Goku stopped dead in his thoughts. “What am I thinking? I can’t go down there and help her! That’s against the law!”

Goku was right, it was against the law, the law set by the Overseer of the angels. The Overseer forbade angels from mingling with mortals, saying that if angels were to develop feelings beyond protection, it would cause devastation between mortals and angels, chaos would ensue. Any angel who so much as talks to a mortal without erasing their memory would surely be punished. Another law set by the overseer is angels weren’t allowed to roam the earth near the ground. Flying above the clouds exploring earth was acceptable. The only time angels were allowed near the ground were during missions and picking up abandoned items while on said missions. 

Goku always hated both laws, he especially loathed not being able to roam the ground. Earth was his home too; he should have the right to explore it as he pleases. He did on occasion explore on Nimbus, being careful so that no mortal would spot him. That was his secret, no one else knew about it, though he did have suspicions that his grandpa knew. It was safe to assume that if Grandpa Gohan knew, he hadn’t mentioned it to anyone since he’s never brought it up. Goku made sure to be extra aware when he went roaming on Nimbus. Grandpa Gohan must be fine with it then, even though technically it was breaking the rules. 

“Am I really about to do this?” Goku stood at the edge of a cloud, looking down at the clearing in the woods of Frying Pan Village. He clutched onto an orange and blue jacket he found on the surface not too long ago, he hadn’t had a chance to cut wing holes yet. It looked like an old varsity jacket but didn’t have any academy school logos sowed on. “This is…this is just to help guard her safer! Yeah, it’d be easier for me to guard her directly instead of just observing.” Goku was desperately trying to justify this, he may be a bit of a delinquent, but he knew this was wrong. “It's fine.” Goku touched down to the surface. It had been a while since he’s been on Earth’s ground. He tucked in his wings and placed the jacket around him. He stared at his reflection in the lake by the huge tree in the clearing. “Not bad,” Goku said referring to his style. An orange-blue jacket, a white shirt, with green khaki pants and brown loafers. Anyone else would say it looked like a train-wreck.

“Hello” Goku heard a warm greeting, he turned around to see _her._ “I didn’t know anyone else know about this clearing.” 

_No turning back now._


	9. Helping Her Spar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I keep breaking promises, I said that I wouldn’t take a year to do another chapter, but it’s been almost 8 months since the last update. I do have somewhat of a legitimate excuse involving moving, school, and medical problems. But, still, I really wanted to write, I just didn’t have any motivation. Motivation for writing and drawing for me are completely different and I have trouble getting into it. Like I said, no matter how long it will be, I do plan to finish this story. Thank you for your patience, I hope you guys had a wonderful holiday and happy new year!
> 
> There’s something I want to change with the story, it’s a minor change but will affect the story later in. It’s about Angels being able to erase memories. I’m going to have it from now on that it’s not really “erasing” but “suppressing.” What I mean is, that instead erasing something a mortal wasn’t supposed to see, it’ll be suppressed instead. And with suppressed memories, they can be remembered but only with a catalyst. Usually the catalyst would be the angel in the situation, so memories that have been suppressed will never resurface, like they’ve been erased from one’s memory. 
> 
> There’s going to be kind of an important minor scene with this info. For continuities sake, I’ll still refer to it as erasing, but just know that it’s really suppressing a memory instead of erasing.

“Hello” Goku heard a warm greeting, he turned around to see her. “I didn’t know anyone else knew about this clearing.” 

“ _No turning back now._ ” Goku clutched hard to the ends of his jacket. “I, well, uhm, I-I found this spot not too long ago…” It wasn’t a total lie; he didn’t know about the clearing until he became Chichi’s guardian. Come to think of it, he doesn’t seem to remember passing over it at all whenever he’d explore the woods that connected Frying Pan Village and Mount Paozu.

“It’s a lovely area isn’t it?” Chichi walked closer to where Goku was near the lake. “My name’s Chichi Mao by the way, what's your name stranger?” 

“I-I, uhm, G-Goku Son.” Gosh, he wanted to smack himself over the head. He’s never been nervous around females before. But then again, Chichi’s a mortal, and he’s breaking several laws at the moment, no wonder he’s all jittery. 

“Goku?” Chichi cocked her head curiously. “That’s an interesting name.” 

“Well…it’s just a nickname…I don’t really like my first name.”

“That’s a shame…” Chichi whispered. “So Goku, do you live around here? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before.” 

“Sort of, I live near Mount Paozu.” 

“Mount Paozu? That’s quite the hike from here to there, would you like to come to my village to rest for a bit? You must be tired from coming over here.” 

“S-Sure, I’d like too.”

“There’s a trail that leads back to my village over there” Chichi pointed to a thicker part of the surrounding forest. “It’s a lot quicker to go through than the route I normally take, it’s a little scary to walk through it for me, so I tend not to go through it alone.” Goku was a little surprised to hear this. She yelled confidently at an old man the other day yet she’s afraid to go through a thick part of a forest. What an anomaly.

“Wait a second, do you think it’s a good idea to go through a trail like that with someone you just met?” 

“You have a fair point.” Chichi started walking away towards the trail, “But you seem like a trustworthy person.” She extended her hand out, “coming?” 

Goku should’ve kicked himself and denied her request to walk through the trail together. He knew he had limited time to stay on the surface. His legs felt like jelly as they walked through the forest. He felt like all of heaven was watching him, silently judging at the mistake he’s made by even thinking of going on the earth. “Goku?”

“Y-Yes!” Chichi snapped Goku out of his trance. It looked as though if she had been talking to him, but Goku was too caught up in his nervousness to notice.

“I wanted to ask if you had any siblings.” 

“Siblings? Yeah, I have an older brother. Why? Do you have any siblings?”

“No, sadly not,” Chichi hung her head down, “my best friend has an older sister, and it makes me kind of jealous actually, seeing them together. They get along so great, I wish I had someone around like that.” Chichi looked up at him, “do you get along with your older brother?”

“My brother and I argue a ton, we tend to butt heads, but he does care for me, at least I think.” Goku chuckled, “he spars with me, which I appreciate a lot.” 

“Spar?”

“Spar as in practicing Martial Arts.” 

“I love martial arts!” Goku and Chichi spent the rest of their walk back to Frying Pan Village talking about different techniques when sparring. Goku even learned a few new things about earthly martial arts he never knew. He also learned that Chichi was quite a martial arts enthusiast, it wasn’t just a hobby for her. Goku discovered another thing they had in common. “Ah, there’s my house!” They reached the end of the trail when Goku realized the sun was already starting to set. 

“I’d better head back to my home actually.” 

“Oh.” Chichi seemed to be disappointed by him saying that. Goku felt a little bit guilty coming this way here and immediately leaving afterward. 

“I-I’ll come back tomorrow and visit the clearing.”

“Is that a promise?” Chichi crossed her arms in disbelief. Goku vigorously nodded his head. Chichi giggled, “alright, I trust you.” She got up close to him, “I don’t know why, but you seem familiar.” Goku gulped. “You sound familiar too, but I can’t place where I’ve heard your voice.” Goku nerves started up again, had she figured it out? “You’d better keep your promise,” she said sternly, walking away. “See you later ~” Chichi waved goodbye. 

Goku made his way back to the clearing. Shedding his coat, he looked up at the sky to see if he could spot any angels around. It seems that the coast was clear, and he made his way back up into the heavens. He sighed in relief, he actually walked on the surface of the earth without getting caught by anyone. Goku quickly made his way back home before the sun were to set anymore. Walking through the door of his home, Goku noticed dinner was already on the table. He dashed for his room, quickly getting out of the clothes he wore on earth. The reality of the situation he just created dawned on him. “What have I done?” He stared at the orange and blue jacket, “I shouldn’t have done that, why am I such an idiot?”

Just because he hated the laws, doesn’t mean he can go up and disobey them like that. Sure, mortals do that all the time with their laws, but for an angel to disrespect the rules of the Overseer is a whole other story. But, seeing how Chichi reacted when he said he also practiced martial arts was cute. 

“Cute?” Goku dropped the jacket, “why would I think that?” Chichi had noticed how she lit up after saying that. He also remembered the way she’d get mad; it was also cute. “What am I thinking,” Goku patted his cheeks. “I’m her guardian angel for crying out loud, I shouldn’t be thinking of stuff like that.” He picked up the jacket and put it away for the night. “I promised I would go back tomorrow, as long as I stay on guard, I won’t get caught.”

Staying vigilant shouldn’t be hard right?

The next day, Goku swiftly made his way to the clearing, with the exact same get-up as yesterday. It was one of his only jackets that didn’t have wing holes. Looking around, he noticed Chichi hadn’t come yet. He picked up a flat rock on the ground and tried skipping it on the lake like he’d seen mortals do before. He tried this a few times when he heard some metal clanking. Turning his head, he saw Chichi carrying a pole, a book, and dragging what seemed to be a long, huge bag. Walking over he asked, “do you need any help with that?”

“Yes, that would be great.” Goku grabbed the bag she had been dragging. It looked like the one he had seen her use before, the one that was filled with sand. He’s seen mortals use these from time to time, but Chichi’s the only one he knew that could actually rip one of these. He helped her set it up. “You actually came.”

“Well yeah, I did promise, didn’t I?”

“In all honesty, I had doubts that you wouldn’t come.” Chichi laughed, “most people are afraid of me, so I thought maybe I might have driven you away too. Maybe this is a sign that we could be friends?” 

“I’d like that.” Chichi smiled. Goku noticed she was in a blue cheongsam style gi with matching magenta leg and wrist warmers. Her sparring gi was definitely modest then some other clothing he’d seen on female mortals, more specifically Raditz’s mortal. “Do you mind if I observe while you’re practicing?” 

“I don’t mind.” Chichi had stretched and done some warmups first on the bag that they had set up. He hadn’t fully seen what her usual practice routine was. He’d usually observe her practicing once she had already started. He noticed she seemed to be pretty flexible from her warmup. Chichi opened the book she brought and started trying to practice moves. Goku looked at the book and saw it was filled with different sets of martial art poses and moves. 

After a while, Chichi started to get frustrated because she couldn’t get her footing correct for a certain move. Goku read the book, “oh, it’s because you need to move your foot slightly to the right when putting your arms out.” Goku tried to demonstrate, “like this I think.” 

“How the –” Chichi took the book and read it carefully, “do it again.” Goku attempted to demonstrate again, “I’ve read this over move over plenty of times, how in the world did you get it your first try?” Goku shrugged, making Chichi scowl. “Show me how to do some of these other ones!” she demanded. 

Goku tried to explain and show some of the moves she had been getting wrong. Most of it was due to her missing her footing or not timing turns correctly. But as they went on together, Chichi started getting more frustrated because some of the techniques didn’t make sense. “Agh!” She kicked the punching bag, “why can’t I get this down?” 

“You’re getting too aggressive, if you calm down, I’m sure you’ll get it” Goku calmly explained. “You got it the other times you did it? You figured out how to do a roundhouse kick the other day didn’t you?” 

“Yeah…wait a minute, how do you know about that?!” Goku quickly covered his mouth. He’d really done it now. He didn’t mean to say that, it just slipped out. “Have you been spying on me?!” Chichi quickly approached him, a fire in her eye. 

“N-N-No!” Goku waved his arms out. “N-Nothing like that at all!”

“Then how in the world did you know about that?!” She grabbed the front of his jacket. Goku tried to push her away without hurting her. If she tugged on the jacket anymore, his wings would show, it would all be over. Then it dawned on Chichi, “you’re the one whose been talking to me when I’ve been practicing out here, aren’t you?” Goku nodded his head, a bit speechless by the anger Chichi had displayed. “To think I trusted you. Who are you? Some kind of stalker? A pervert?”

“No no no, please let me explain!” Goku slumped to the ground out of some fear. He didn’t know exactly how to explain the situation. He couldn’t exactly just come out and say he was an angel, then he’d have to erase her memory and file a report to Chief Vegeta. His life would be over if he did that. “It’s true that I have been talking to you and trying to help you while you’ve been practicing, but I promise I haven’t been stalking you.” Kind of a lie there, it wasn’t stalking, it’s a guardian angel’s job to observe to protect, although Goku observed a lot more than a normal guardian angel. “I-I came upon the clearing one day and saw that you had been struggling to get moves down. You looked frustrated but I didn’t want to just come out of the blue and help you like this. So, I just started shouting out corrections. I’m sorry.” Goku hoped Chichi would buy it, it wasn’t a complete lie after all.

Chichi looked at Goku and mulled over what he had just explained. She groaned and also fell on the ground, exhausted. “Well, at least I’m not crazy. I thought you were a voice in the sky, for a while I thought it was my imagination. Turns out to be a real person.” She sighed heavily, “that’s a little strange Goku.”

“I’m sorry, is there any way I can make it up to you?”

“Hmm…next Friday, spar, like actually spar with me. I want to see just how strong you are. “Deal?” She stuck her hand out. 

“Deal.” Goku agreed, shaking her hand. 

The week went by in a flash for Goku. One hand, he was excited to spar with Chichi, on the other hand, he was afraid of Chichi not trusting him anymore after saying that. After all, the whole reason for him going down to the surface was to help her spar. It would be a little difficult to spar with her if she didn’t trust him. He did have a mission to do before he could make it over to the clearing, hopefully, Chichi will wait for him to arrive since it will be later in the evening. 

“Alright, does anyone know how to erase a mortal’s memory?” Goku’s teacher had asked. Goku kind of jolted after the teacher asked that, kicking the bottom of his desk. “Kakarot! Stop making a ruckus.” Goku nodded and ducked his head. “Erasing a mortal’s memory can be tricky to explain properly. A common misconception is that a mortal’s memory is erased. Rather, one’s memory is suppressed. And with suppressed memories, they can resurface, which is why it imperative that when you ‘erase’ a mortal’s memory, you do so quickly and efficiently, lest you risk them remembering.”

“Can an angel’s memories also be suppressed?” A student had asked.

“Yes, they can, but angel memories are harder to ‘erase’ as it does have to deal with willpower. Since mortals are predisposed to be weaker than angels, their memories are easy to manipulate. An angel’s whoever is more difficult, a higher, stronger angel can ‘erase’ the memories of a lesser, weaker angel. Class dismissed.” 

Goku sighed at the refresher course for erasing a mortal’s memory. Everything keeps remind him about the situation he’s in. A situation he caused. He walked his way to the instructor for the mission he signed up for. Krillin and Yamcha were waiting there for him. “You’re also signed up for this mission?” 

“Yeah, it seems fairly easy and they requirements say at least three angels,” Yamcha said, in a lax tone of voice. 

“You just glide through life, don’t you?” Krillin retorted. 

“You’re here, too aren’t you?”

“I need the extra points, unlike you who only chooses easy missions, you’re never going to graduate a higher-class angel like this.” Yamcha shrugged. The instructor gave the mission details. Yamcha was correct in it being easy, just guarding important administrative mortals who were making their way from to West City. Although it did make Goku a little wary, buses caring people and him haven’t gotten along very well in the past. The group headed out and spotted the bus with the designated mortals. “So Goku, how’s the guardian angel life? It feels like we haven’t talked in forever.” 

“That’s not true, we talked a few weeks ago.” 

“Yeah, a _few_ weeks ago, you’re always gone. We haven’t hung out as we used too in a long time. I miss it.” Krillin crossed his arms in a huff.

“Well, I mean, I do have a mortal to look after.” Goku chuckled nervously. “I have to make sure she’s doing alright.” 

“I may not be a guardian angel but even I know you don’t have to monitor your mortal all the time,” Yamcha pointed out. 

“Well, you know my track record.” Goku retorted. Yamcha’s brows lowered, the way Goku said that was odd. 

“But seriously, I would like to know how it’s been guarding your mortal, Chichi was it?” Krillin asked. 

“Well, I already mentioned she liked martial arts, right? She’s slowly been improving over the past couple of weeks do too –” Goku stopped for a second to try, he almost slipped up there again. “…Do too reading a book and practicing the material written in it.” He fidgeted with his fingers. Krillin squinted his eyes and asked anything else. Goku also mentioned how cute she gets when she gets mad and how her face gets red when her friend teases her. He says that she has cute quirks when she bakes, how she’ll hum to herself when she cooks. Goku’s cheeks started to grow a soft shade of red as he kept on explaining, Krillin took note of that. 

The mission went successfully, with no major or minor hiccups, which made Krillin a little irritated that Yamcha was correct. They tried to approach Goku in asking him if he wanted to spar with them, but he refused and quickly went home, which upset the two. “I’m a little…concerned about Goku. The way he’s acting is a bit weird,” Krillin stated. 

“You noticed too?” Yamcha crossed his arms. “I hope he isn’t getting himself into trouble again.” 

Goku excitedly headed home. He’s finally going to spar with Chichi for the first time. But he ran into a bit of a problem, all of his gi’s had wing holes in them. He paced around in his room for a minute and got an idea. He rummaged in his closet to find a blue shirt he had yet to put wing holes in. He thought he’d just tuck his wings in the shirt and then put his orange gi on. If Chichi were to ask about the holes on the back, he’d say he got them from a sparring match with his brother and hadn’t had the time to patch it. But he went ahead and tore the wing holes a bit more to make them look like they were ripped instead of made like something was supposed to go through them. 

He flew towards the clearing, feeling Chichi was already there. When he approached closer, he noticed Vegeta was also there, observing the ground. “Oh boy…” Vegeta being here must mean Bulma is visiting with Chichi. 

“What the hell, why do I have to keep running into you,” Vegeta complained. 

“Funny, I’m thinking the exact same thing,” Goku thought. “Our mortals seem to be good friends.”

“Yes, unfortunately for the both of us, I’d rather not wish to see your pathetic ass every time I check on Bulma,” Vegeta huffed in annoyance. “Why are you here exactly?” He peered at Goku. 

“Exactly what you are doing, checking on Chichi.” 

“You seem to always be here when I do check on Bulma whenever she’s around that female, it would be better for me if you hadn’t been assigned to her.” Goku frowned at the comment of Vegeta. Why doesn’t he seem to like Chichi?

“I just want to make sure she’s safe, who knows, maybe you might do something to her.” Vegeta scowled, muttering something incoherent to Goku. 

“You’d better watch your mouth Goku, need I remind you who’s the stronger of us two. You’re out of line thinking you’ll always get away with whatever you say to me.” Vegeta flew up and went on his way. Goku sighed in relief that he left, Chief Vegeta’s son is a lot more intimidating than the Chief himself. Goku waited a few minutes before dropping to the ground just in case Vegeta might have more to say to him. He swooped down to the trail Chichi and him took a week ago. He quickly took off part of his gi, tucking his wings in and put the plain blue shirt over his chest. Putting the gi completely on again, he walked out of the trail and into the clearing. 

“There you are!” Chichi exclaimed. He saw she was wearing her blue cheongsam like gi from last week with her hair up in a low ponytail. 

“Oh? Who’s this handsome character?” Bulma inquired. Chichi bumped Bulma with her elbow. Goku came over and introduced himself. “My my, quite the hairstyle you got going on there, Son-kun.” Goku kind of blushed at the comment, he did have to admit, his hair was a bit odd. Come to think of it, the majority of angels he knows also have weird hairstyles. 

“Oh, like you have anything to say Bulma. You change your hairstyle to something ridiculous almost every two weeks.”

“At least I change my hairstyle, all you ever do is buns and ponytails. You’ve got to let your hair down more.” Bulma pulled her hair tie out, making her hair fall over her shoulders. “You look cuter with your hair down, wouldn’t you agree, Son-kun?” 

“I guess?” Goku’s face did seem to appear a little red. He had to admit, she did look better with her hair down, though he’d probably not admit that. 

“See, even your boyfriend agrees.” 

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Chichi faced turned bright red. She snatched her hair tie back and quickly put her hair back up in a low ponytail. “Look, Goku’s going to spar with me now, I think it’s time for you to go.” She said rather flustered. 

“Alright then,” Bulma grabbed her belongings. “Have fun with your boyfriend~” Chichi started to shoo her away. 

“I’m sorry about her antics Goku, please ignore her comments, she doesn’t mean any harm.” Chichi apologized, still a little flustered. “Ready to start?” 

The sparring match went well, Goku was able to determine how well Chichi’s skill was from the match. His inclination was correct, she’s on par with Krillin and Yamcha. Goku said he’d walked her back to her home since it was getting dark out. Both of them went over the match and Goku talked about how to improve upon this. He gave pointers and tips as they walked back to Chichi’s home. “Thank you for sparring with me today. Also, I’m sorry about what I said earlier.” Chichi bowed her head. Goku looked at her in confusion. “I shouldn’t have lashed out like that at you earlier this week. You’ve been a huge help to me actually.”

“Really?”

“See, I don’t have anyone to spar with.” Chichi put her hand behind her neck, “no one wants to spar with me because I get angry easily. My father outright refuses, plus he has other priorities. So, getting to spar with you today made me happy.” She then started fidgeting with her hands. “Would…would you be my sparring partner for the time being?”

“I’d be happy too.”

“Thank you,” Chichi quickly hugged him goodbye, whispering, “you’re really sweet.” She said her goodbyes and headed to her house. Goku could feel a tightening in his chest. He felt his face warm up from the interaction. He took off the blue shirt in a hurry and headed back up into the sky. “ _You’re really sweet._ ” Those words went over and over in his head. “ _Have fun with your boyfriend~_ ” He remembered what Bulma said earlier. “ _You’d better not fall in love with her!_ ” recanted the playful remark Krillin said a few weeks ago. It dawned on him. The situation he’s created wasn’t just out of wanting to help her learn to be a better martial artist. 

“Oh no, I…I’m falling in love with a mortal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that there wasn’t an actual depiction of a sparring match between Goku and Chichi. I’m not good at depicting fighting, but I do plan to have an actual sparring match between the two where I’ll actually write what they do. Thank you again for your patience, I hope you enjoyed a longer segment, until next chapter!


End file.
